ENGAÑO
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: Tarde o temprano se terminan descubriendo las infidelidades. [SASUNARU, MPREG]
1. Foto

**Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENGAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA FOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

.

.

Pensó que formar una familia con Sasuke sería lo mejor, para él, para el bebé... pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas se torcerian de aquella forma. Todo se desmoronó en un instante, tal y como una frágil torre hecha de naipes. Y sin previo aviso.

Toda aquella feliz vida y aquel amor que le llenaba día con día se esfumó por completo al enterarse de que vivia un engaño. Que el hombre con que el vivió durante tres años, con el que se casó y con el que compartió tantos felices momentos juntos, no es lo él creyó que era.

Mentira. Todo fue una mentira.

Aturdido. Desorientado. Dolido. Así se sentía.

Sentado en la cama matrimonial de su habitación, miró tristemente la pantalla resplandeciente de su celular. Está todo oscuro. Sasuke aún no habia llegado. Puede que en esos momentos se encuentre en mitad de su oficina o en una reunión, trabajando hasta tan tarde como era habitual.

No se dió cuenta cuando una lágrima cayó de su ojo y resbaló por su mejilla hasta estrellarse sobre la foto que veía desde hace un buen rato. Y a ésta le siguieron muchas otras mas abundantes. En silencio, se encogió sobre si mismo e hizo todo lo posible por no estallar en llanto.

Es difícil reprimirse, pero ya está acostumbrado a guardarse su dolor. Así que no importa.

Pero, ¿De dónde rayos sale ese deseo de querer golpear, gritar y romperlo todo? Quiere poder entender lo que está pasando, pero se siente tan malditamente mal, que a penas puede con el dolor que siente por dentro.

—¡Nhg...!— se le escapó un quejido.

¿Donde...? ¿Donde quedó el tierno hombre del cual se enamoró? ¿En qué clase de pesadilla se encuentra ahora? ¿En qué lugar del país se hallaría Sasuke cada vez que éste le decía que iría a un viaje de negocios? ¿Cuál es el pretexto que usará ahora por llegar tan tarde a casa? ¿Cuántas veces le mintió? ¿Le ocultaba otras cosas? ¿Acaso habia una explicación a su reciente descubrimiento...?

No, claro que no. Es un tonto al pensar que puede haber una razón coherente para que todo eso fuese mentira. Las pruebas son muy claras, incluso para alguien tan ingenuo como él. Ya no hay más vendas que pueden engañarlo. Ya no.

Ahora se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, recuerda aquellas veces en las que Sasuke le pedía que descansara y reservara sus energías para ir a casa de su madre, cuando él mencionó que quería hacerle una visita en la oficina. O aquellas veces en la cama, cuando se negaba a tener relaciones. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenían contacto, que empezaba a creer que a Sasuke le daba asco su aspecto. Después de todo, su vientre ya estaba muy crecido y se veía más ancho de caderas.

Pero él nunca hubiera imaginado que esto le pasaría a él. Jamás hubiera sospechado de Sasuke...

"¡Tap tap!"

Ruidos provenientes de afuera le sacaron de su estado pensativo. Sus lágrimas frenaron de inmediato cuando oyó que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba.

Ese solo podía ser Sasuke. Era el único a parte de él que tenía las llaves del apartamento. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que la puerta del dormitorio principal se abriera y diera paso a la persona que con tantas ansias había estado esperado.

Uchiha se demoró en llegar a casa por el arduo trabajo en la compañía. Y aún así lucía perfectamente en aquel traje de ejecutivo. Aunque el esfuerzo que hizo fuera meramente mental, se sentía físicamente exhausto. Por otro lado, Naruto se preguntó si acaso venía de haberse reunido con la otra.

Le observó con frialdad, algo muy normal despues de haberse enterado de la forma más horrible que su esposo le está poniendo los cuernos.

—Llegas tarde— musitó.

—Si, ¿Aún sigues despierto?— preguntó el mayor, ignorado el comentario anterior. Estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era darse una ducha con agua caliente y dormir como un tronco hasta mañana. Le sorprendió encontrar a Naruto despierto tan tarde pero no comentó nada al respecto— Deberías dormir, sabes que el doctor dijo que no es bueno que te mantengas despierto tan tarde.

—¿Dónde estabas?— arrastró la letras y su voz salió más grave de lo habitual por el llanto que lo acompañó hace un rato. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se percató de aquel detalle, al menos no de momento. Ni tampoco de que los ojos del blondo se veían rojos e hinchados. O de la poco comun seriedad del Uzumaki.

—Ya lo sabes, en la oficina— contestó despreocupadamente, mientras se quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en un perchero dentro del closed.

"¿Me crees estúpido?" quiso gritarle pero las palabras no salieron.

—¡Te llamé a la oficina y no estabas! — rugió Naruto, harto de estar conteniéndose. Con ese estallido reveló toda la rabia que Sasuke no había podido percibir. Dejando a un lado las sutilezas, dando paso a los sentimientos de odio, así como el rencor y la decepción que poco a poco iban poseyendolo.

Ahora que lo sabía todo, odiaba que el teme lo siguiera engañando de forma tan descarada.

—¿Uhm?

Solo entonces Sasuke se tomó el debido tiempo para observar a su esposo. Su rostro expresaba enfado. Pero había algo más... Cuando se percató de ese hecho todos sus sentidos fueron adueñados por la preocupación. No entendía que le ocurría. Poco a poco fue acortado la distancia que los separaba.

Intentó ahuecar una mano su mejillas izquierda, pero el rubio se alejó rápidamente con un movimiento brusco.

—¡No me toques!

Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Naruto había llorado? ¿Porque...? ¿Estaba enojado con él porque había llegado muy tarde? ¿Acaso olvidó algo? ¿Alguna fecha importante? No que él recordase... ¿Estaría de mal humor por el embarazo?

Trato de tomarlo con calma. Escuchó por allí que los embarazados primerizos traen consigo ese tipo de síntomas. Mal humor o cambios de humor repentinos. ¿O se trataba de otra cosa? La preocupación por Naruto y el bebé no le dejaron pensar bien. Además, ver a Naruto tan triste hacia que se le apretujase el corazón.

—Naruto... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

"¡No me duele nada, maldito!" trato de gritarle pero las palabras nuevamente no salieron.

—¿Ahora te haces el desentendido? Bastardo infeliz...— sonrió sin una pizca de gracia— Dime, ¿Cómo es que te fue en la oficina? ¿Te la haz pasado bien con tu secretaria? ¡Vamos, habla de una maldita vez!

Algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de Sasuke. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al oír las últimas palabras. Sin embargo, trató de ganar tiempo y hacer como que no entendía nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Arg! ¡De qué me estás poniendo los cuernos con tu secretaria! ¡ESO ME PASA! — levantó entonces el celular que había agarrado en todo momento.

Uchiha lo tomó sin vacilar. La primera cara que puso al ver la imagen fue de sorpresa. Luego tensión y por último aturdimiento.

—Puedo explicarlo... — empezó a decir, pero Naruto estaba tan furioso, tan fuera de sí que no quería oír excusas baratas. Mucho menos ahora que sabía que Sasuke era un mentiroso.

—¡No tienes nada que decir que ya sepa! ¡Está todo muy claro! — sin pretenderlo comenzó a llorar— ¡Me vista la cara de tonto por todos estos meses! ¡Pero qué crees! ¡La foto que tienes en la mano no es la única que me llegó! ¡Hace más de una hora que mi buzón de mensajes empezó a sonar y me llegaron mas fotos de la toda la mierda que has tratado de ocultar! ¡Tú, y la zorra de tu secretaria! ¡Me engañaron!

—¡Naruto, tranquilizate!— dijo él— ¿Escucha, de acuerdo? ¡No es lo que crees! Solo escúchame.

En ese instante, los peores miedos de Sasuke empezaron a surgir. Era una realidad que Naruto sabía la verdad y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación. También está el hecho de que tenía miedo de decir algo que empeorara más las cosas.

—¿Qué mierda me va a decir? ¡Eh! — dijo muy alterado, rechazando cualquier tipo de contacto cuando Sasuke intentó tomarle de la mano. No estaba en su naturaleza ser sutil, mucho menos podía tranquilizarse. Solo quería estar lejos del mentiroso con el que se casó. ¿Tan poco significaba su matrimonio como para haber roto su promesa de amarse por siempre? ¡Maldito sea! — ¿Vas a decirme de tu amante? ¿Acaso vas a negarlo? Dime una cosa, ¿Ella te complace más en la cama? ¿Fue porque sientes asco de mi? ¡Habla maldición!

—¡Ella no es mi amante!— lo dijo con tanta convicción que Naruto tuvo dudas por un segundo. Pero no sirvió de mucho, porque al instante soltó un grito de rabia que logró asustar al moreno.

—¡Mentiroso!

Sasuke jamás imaginó que ese día llegaría. Naruto no tenía porque enterarse de esa forma. No ahora. Talvez nunca. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan presionado ni tan desarmado. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Naruto lloraba y gritaba con más fuerza. Iba a hacerse daño si seguía así. Estaba siendo histérico. Bueno, razones no le faltaban.

—Naruto...

—¡Ya no me mientas...!— estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva y por el aire que escaseaba tan de repente en esa habitación. Todos sabían. La gente sabía que lo que más odiaba eran las mentiras. Detestaba enormemente a esas personas que engañaban a sus amigos, hermanos, padres y parejas. Pero la traición era lo peor de todo. Ser traicionado por la persona que amaba, por el padre de su hijo, el hombre al que había entregado su cuerpo, su corazón, hasta su alma...

¿Cómo Sasuke pudo hacerle ésto?

Sasuke supo entonces que no tenía caso seguir ocultando lo evidente. Las pruebas eran innegables, y Naruto ya las había visto. Si seguía negándolo, era probable que solo se pusiera más histérico. Y eso no era bueno en su estado.

—De acuerdo...— inspiró profundamente para darse valor— ... Es verdad. Yo tuve, cierto acercamiento con ella.

Los sollozos del rubio incrementaron y Sasuke se odio por ello. ¿Sería correcto disculparse ahora? Aunque nada de lo que dijera remediaria la situación, Naruto merecía que le contara como ocurrieron las cosas. Pero antes iba a disculparse.

—Naruto, escucha. Sé que fue un error tremendo lo que hice, pero te juro que yo no siento nada ni remotamente por ella. Sé que estas molesto y estás en tu derecho. Ahora debo decirte, déjame explicarte cómo se dieron las cosas. No es como parece...

—No es como parece...

De repente el llanto de Naruto cesó. Levantó el rostro y miró fijamente a Sasuke. Éste sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

Los ojos azules se habían transformado en dos témpanos de hielo. Ya no había amor en esa mirada, ni alegría, ni sonrisas... Solo odio. Un sentimiento tan absorbente que te hundes hasta el fondo sin poder evitarlo. Lo sabía muy bien, porque el mismo conocía de sobra aquel sentimiento oscuro.

Eso era todo.

La había cagado.

—¿No es como parece, Sasuke?—repitió con un claro tono de sarcasmo- ¿No tienes nada más estupido que decirme?

—Yo...

-No. No... — negó con la cabeza repetidamente— tus esfuerzos por excusarte son patéticos. Sasuke, escucha. Se acabó. Se terminó. No quiero tus pretextos, ni tus razones o tus malditas excusas. Me mentiste y es lo único que importa. No quiero nada de ti, ¿Entiendes?

Sasuke enmudeció. En otras palabras Naruto le estaba diciendo que su relación estaba rota. Pero eso no era todo. Uzumaki había cambiado de actitud radicalmente. Jamás le había visto en esa faceta tan rencorosa. Se sentían muy lejanos aquellos días en los que sonreía y reía sin razón aparente.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó, temeroso de oír una respuesta. Él era consciente de lo que sus palabras significaban, pero su mente no quería aceptarlas. En el fondo sabía que Naruto estaba muy dolido, puede que hasta herido, pero él pensaba que podían resolver esa situación como pareja.

Claro que Sasuke lo veía todo desde su punto de vista. No entendía o veía el terrible daño que le había provocado al rubio.

—Nuestro matrimonio, Sasuke. Se acabó, no quiero seguir con esta farsa— su boca formó una amarga sonrisa— Yo regresaré a casa de mis padres. No quiero por ningún motivo que me sigas...

—¿Qué?

Fue como recibir una brutal patada en el estómago. De todas las cosas que se imaginó, nunca esperó oír eso. Para mala suerte, reaccionó de la peor manera — ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡No pienso vivir con alguien que me a mentido por tanto tiempo! ¡Te detesto!

Todavía no era consciente de eso, pero sus gritos podían ser escuchados por todos los vecinos que vivían en el mismo piso. Era lo malo de vivir en un edificio y no en una casa.

Por su parte Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Enserio pretendía dejarlo? ¿Naruto? ¿Aún estando embarazado, ese tonto quería largarse sin más?

—¡Te has vuelto loco!— el también levantó la voz, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto— ¡No puedes irte! ¿Se te olvida que estás esperando un hijo mío?

El mayor temblaba con solo pensar que Naruto se marcharía. En otras palabras, que lo abandonaría. Quedarse solo después de haberlo dado todo para ser feliz no estaba dentro de sus planes. Era injusto. Naruto estaba siendo egoísta. ¿Qué le costaba tomar las cosas con calma? ¿Porqué tomar una decisión tan drástica? Solo por un desliz...

Pues Naruto estaba loco si pensaba irse. Así, sin más. Estaban casados ante la ley y solamente eso le daba el derecho de obligarlo a quedarse con él. No iba a darse el lujo de perderlo.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Pero Uzumaki no pensaba igual. Él ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Y nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo. Ni siquiera Sasuke.

—Ya es tarde— se levantó de la cama y fue al closed directamente. Allí había una maleta que ya había preparado antes. En un principio pensó que lo mejor era irse a casa de sus padres sin avisarle a Sasuke, pero luego reflexionó y decidió quedarse para enfrentarlo. Para dejarle en claro que todo entre ellos había terminado. Necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima de inmediato.

Al verlo Sasuke lo siguió.

—Detente Naruto. Sabes que no dejaré que te vayas, solo... — titubeó— hablemos, ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto le ignoró. Puso toda su atención en sacar aquellas dos maletas que pesaban más de lo que pensó que podría cargar. Estar esperando un hijo lo había transformado en alguien débil, tanto que llorar se había vuelto tan normal como respirar.

—¿Naruto?

"Maldito Sasuke" pensó, ¿Porque no le dejaba en paz? ¿No entendía que lo había perdido? ¿Tanto le costaba aceptarlo? No quería oír más disculpas. Aunque pensándolo bien, Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle perdón. Hasta para eso era un teme orgulloso.

Finalmente cerró el cierre de las maletas. Las agarró por las asas y se dió media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Mientras más pronto mejor. Así podía cerrar un capítulo de su vida.

—¡Naruto, ya basta! ¡Esta bien, me equivoqué! Pero hazme el favor de escucharme antes... —fue ignorado nuevamente— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!

El rubio abrió la puerta.

—Adios, Sasuke.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces antes de caminar hacia Naruto y interponerse entre la puerta y él. Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Uzumaki se sorprendió, giró rápidamente y le dedicó a Sasuke una mirada de reproche.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

—No te irás— ordenó con expresión seria. Naruto le miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué? ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo! ¡Entiendelo! ¡Ahora déjame salir!— forcejeó con el mayor y se apartó de inmediato cuando Sasuke lo sujetó por la muñeca. Maldita sea, pensó, dándose cuenta de la diferencia de fuerza.

—¡No seas infantil!— volvió a agarrarlo, esta vez del brazo— ¡Podemos hablar y solucionar esto!

—¿Infantil? ¿Me llamas infantil a mí cuando fuiste tú quien me mintió? ¿Porque eres tan cínico?

—¡Si tan solo me...!

Naruto se desquició. Sasuke había acabado con la poca paciencia que tenía. Levantó un brazo y le dió un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que se oyó un golpe seco e hizo que el Uchiha le soltara y retrocediera dos pasos.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Naruto debió de abrir la puerta y marcharse de allí, aún sin las maletas. Pero se quedó parado como idiota y con la respiración agitada. De pronto empezó a sentir remordimientos por haberle golpeado. No había sido su intención hacerle daño.

Sasuke por su parte tenía la cara ladeada. Algunos mechones de pelo de su flequillo le cubrían los ojos. Aquel golpe le había dolido más de lo que parecía a simple vista. No se trataba solamente del dolor físico, era como si el golpe le hubiera lastimado por dentro.

Era la primera vez que alguien le daba un golpe tan fuerte. Y por algún motivo, todo su ser se llenó de rabia.

Se movió un poco y su mirada se desveló. Naruto se asustó en ese momento. La mirada de Sasuke tenía un brillo carmesí, lo que le hizo tener un mal presentimiento. Quiso disculparse, porque una cosa eran los gritos y otra muy diferente los golpes. Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Sasuke le sujetó del cabello.

A penas pudo procesar lo que pasó después.

—¡Te dije que no te irás!

—¡Ay! ¡Sasuke, sueltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! — forcejeó como pudo para poder liberarse pero el Uchiha era fuerte. Incluso sintió como le arrancaba algunos cabellos. Sorprendido, empezó a temblar de miedo. Sasuke jamás le había tratado de esa forma.

Sasuke olvidó completamente quien era. Importó poco o nada estar lastimando a la persona que decía amar. E hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas del rubio.

Naruto se desesperó y le arañó el rostro con un movimiento ágil. La mejilla de Uchiha comenzó a sangrar.

En ese momento el moreno fue poseido por una extraña fuerza. Empujó al rubio hacia atrás y éste se estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Se oyó un ruido seco y un lamento.

—¡Nhg!— en el suelo, Naruto tenía ambos brazos flexionados. Por suerte pudo disminuir la fuerza del impacto contra el piso y su bebé no había sufrido ningún daño. Pero le dolía la espalda... Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero en eso oyó las pisadas del otro. Naruto se sentó y pegó la espalda a la pared, tan desesperado que parecía querer fundirse con ella. Finalmente sintió como la sangre se le iba del rostro.

Vió como Sasuke empezaba a desabrocharse la hebilla de su cinturón.

—No... ¿Q-que vas a hacer?

No recibió respuesta.

Naruto empezó a llorar. Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando... ¡No está pasando! ¡No! ¡Sasuke no iba a pegarle!

—S-sasuke... ya detente... — sollozó cuando vió que se sacaba el cinturón— ésto no es gracioso...

Supo que no era ninguna broma cuando le vió levantar el brazo. Su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a pararse y tratar de huir. Pero sus piernas se negaron a obedecerle. Se armó de mucho valor y aprovecho el poco espacio que tenía para correr hacia la puerta.

Pero justo en ese momento alguien le sujetó del bordillo de su chaqueta y le obligó a regresar a su lugar. Esta vez no logró poner los brazos y cayó al piso de costado.

—¡No! ¡Sasuke, por favor!— suplicó. El moreno ni siquiera pestañeó.

El primer golpe hizo que gimiera. Se hizo un ovillo con el propósito de proteger a la persona que había dentro de él. No le importaba que le pasara a él, solo quería proteger a su bebé. La hebilla dejó una marca rojiza muy cerca de su hombro. Un golpe. Dos golpes. Un grito. Tres golpes. Otro grito. Cuarto golpes.

Sasuke no se detuvo.

 **000**

Los pasos de una persona resonaron brevemente por el pasillo. El rubio caminaba en dirección a la que era el nuevo hogar de su único hijo, quien hace tan solo media hora le llamó por teléfono para que viniera a recogerlo.

No entendía las razones, pero intuía que se trataba de algo grave puesto que se le oía muy afectado por teléfono. Sin embargo, Naruto no le contestó cuando le preguntó que le ocurria. Solo le pidió de favor que viniera a recogerlo y trajera la camioneta de su madre.

Eso no le daba ninguna pista.

Desafortunadamente, el tránsito había sido terrible y a causa de eso llegó veinte minutos más tarde. Su reloj de pulsera le indicaba que eran veinte para las diez. Esperaba que Naruto le explicara aquel repentino llamado pues temía que pudiera tratarse de algo grave, considerando la hora que era.

Además, estaba el tema de su embarazo. Naruto no deberia cargar con ninguna preocupación en su estado. ¡Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso! Debió haberse mudado a casa con ellos cuando entró en el cuarto mes de gestación. Kushina y él intentarian hacerle sentir mejor. Pero la terquedad de su hijo competia con la de su mujer. Ambos eran unos necios.

Su sorpresa fue leve cuando estuvo frente a la puerta indicada. Descubrió que se hallaba entreabierta. Que raro. ¿Talvez se le olvidó cerrarla por descuido? Cielos, a veces Naruto era tan despistado. Debería de darle un sermón a ese niño. Quien sabe y uno de éstos días se colaba un ladrón a su apartamento. Como tantas veces vió que ocurría en las noticias.

Suspiró. Dejó para después ese pensamiento y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos pero nadie abrió. Volvió a golpear tres veces, pero aún así. Era extraño. Normalmente Naruto solía correr y abrir la puerta tan pronto oía el ruido de los golpes. ¿Habría salido? No, era muy tarde. Ademas, todo estaba muy silencioso.

Golpeó nuevamente.

Nada.

Ni un ruido.

No lo pensó más y abrió la puerta. Se sentía dudoso de invadir la privacidad de su hijo y de Sasuke, pero no quedaba de otra.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Casi se cae al suelo cuando vió un reguero de sangre (¿O sería pintura?) esparcida sobre el piso de madera. Se llevó una mano a la boca por instinto y luego se percató de que aquel rastro rojo se extendía hasta la otra habitación.

Dios.

¿Que había pasado?

Sus piernas se movieron solas. Antes de que su mente lo llevara hacia los escenarios más escalofriantes y espeluznantes, corrió a ese cuarto y empujó la puerta con manos temblorosas.

Nunca pensó que esa sangre le pertenecería a su hijo.

No obstante, lo que verdaderamente provocó que estuviera a poco de sufrir un infarto fue el lamentable estado en el que se hallaba Naruto.

—¿Na...? ¿Naruto...?

"Dios... no..."

 **TBC**.

 **EDITADO: 20/12/18**


	2. Pérdida

_**Gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Disfruten el Capítulo :)**_

 **ENGAÑO**

.

.

 **PÉRDIDA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

La sirena de la ambulancia llamó la atención de los vecinos que se asomaron a ver que sucedia. La curiosidad se hizo más latente cuando pudieron ver a un joven en mal estado, siendo llevado en una camilla con ruedas por paramédicos que vestian uniforme blanco y chalecos plomizos.

Trasladaron la camilla hasta la parte trasera de la ambulancia. A un lado del Uzumaki, con una mueca de miedo y tensión, lo acompañaba Minato, que aún conservaba manchas de sangre en gran parte de su ropa.

En lo único que podía pensar en ese instante, era en quién había hecho semejante brutalidad a su único hijo. Lloraba sin consuelo por verlo así, tan lastimado y tan herido que era dificil saber de donde provenia toda esa sangre que había perdido.

No podía creer lo que veía, todo parecia tan falso, tan irreal. Pero Naruto, su hijo estaba demasiado golpeado, que le era dificil aceptar lo que había pasado. En momentos así conservaria el temple que le caracterizaba para poder calmarse, pero la verdad era que no podía.

Simplemente, era imposible.

Con una mano sostuvo la pequeña muñeca para darle fuerzas. Para hacerle saber que estaba allí, con él.

—Vas a estar bien, hijo. Resiste... Porfavor resiste...

.

.

.

.

Kushina estaba preocupada. Desde hace media hora que su esposo había salido de casa para ir a reunirse con su retoño y ya eran mas de las once y media de la noche. Y la preocupación crecia a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Aún no volvian ¿Que les había pasado?

Quizás si era muy grave lo que le estaba pasando a Naruto como para que Minato tuviera que permanecer hablando con el.

O quizás...

... quizás el problema era con su yerno y ahora los tres estaban en una discusión por lo mismo. Sin embargo, ni ella misma sabia con certeza que estaba ocurriendo. Solo una llamada en la que se oia triste, y más que determinado en volver a casa.

¿Una pelea talvez?

Su instinto de madre le decía que su pequeño hijo había tenido algún pleito con el Uchiha. Y que por esa razón quería volver a casa. Pero también le daba la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando por la tardanza de los dos hombres mas importantes en su vida.

" _Porfavor... Que no sea nada grave_ " rogo en silencio, juntando sus labios y formando una fina línea de tensión.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

Ella se abalanzo prácticamente sobre el artefacto que vibraba. Descolgo la bocina y contesto:

—Minato?

—Kushina...

La angustia disminuyo en cuanto escuchó la voz de su marido.

—¡Gracias al Cielo! ¡Me tenias muy preocupada! —grito la pelirroja, con una mano en el pecho para que su corazon se apaciguara.

Pero cuando no escuchó nada del otro lado, sintió que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Minato?... ¡Minato!... ¿Que pasa?

—Lo siento...

—¿¡Que pasa!? ¡Minato! ¡Me estas asustando!—se escandalizó, aparentemente inquieta. Podía escuchar los sollozos de su esposo, y eso solo la puso mas histerica.

—Es... Es Naruto...

Todo lo que luego se escuchó, fue el sonido seco del teléfono cayendo sobre el suelo.

Kushina estaba petrificada, y visiblemente shockeada.

"No..."

.

.

.

.

En el pasillo del hospital, el hombre rubio de mediana edad caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando inútilmente de perderse en si mismo. Tenía el cabello desarreglado de tanto estrujarlo de rato en rato, por la impaciente angustia que le consumia por dentro.

Hace media hora que su hijo había entrado al quirofano, con gente del personal médico.

Tenia ganas de golpear la pared con la cabeza, con las manos, con cualquier cosa. ¡Tenia que hacer algo!

Nunca se quitaria la horrible imagen de hace unas horas, cuando llegó a ese departamento. Su adorado hijo estaba sangrando mucho, su cara estaba llena de moretones y fluidos de sangre... ¡Dios mío! ¡Que alguien lo despertara de esa pesadilla!

¡Y lo peor era que Naruto iba a tener un hijo!

Aún siendo un adulto responsable, no pudo evitar llorar.

Porque la vida de su pequeño estaba en riesgo.

.

.

.

.

¿Que hizo?

Sus ojos negros se reflejaron en el espejo retrovisor. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y las tensas manos empuñaban fuertemente el volante del conductor.

 _Eres un cobarde..._

Y ni siquiera sabia porqué lo hizo. Lo único que pudo hacer, después de haberse dado cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido, fue tratar de despertar a Naruto. Luego de haber cedido a la inclemente lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, su mundo dio un vuelco devastador al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Y cuando se percató de que Naruto ya no respiraba, pensó que se moriria allí mismo.

¡Y encima de todo lo había dejado allí!

¡Definitivamente era un cobarde! ¡Un maldito ser humano!

¿Porque lo hizo?

El camino por el que iba se ensanchaba a medida que el vehículo seguía su curso. No tenia un rumbo fijo. Solamente quería alejarse.

 _"Soy un monstruo"_

Probablemente lo era.

.

.

.

.

Cuando pensó que ya no podria más con el nudo en el estomago, y la incertidumbre de saber como estaba su pequeño, dejó de lado su exabrupta caminata al ver aparecer a una mujer con ropa de enfermera saliendo del sitio en el que había sido llevado Naruto.

— ¡Señorita! ¿Como esta mi hijo?

Apenas se detuvo para ver al hombre que le dirigia la palabra. Hizo un analisis de la persona que estaba frente a ella: alto, rubio y atractivo. Concluyó que se trataba de un familiar del paciente.

Si algo raro había en ese hombre, eran sus crispados ojos, que suplicaban en silencio por una respuesta. Ella se compadecio por un instante.

—El aún esta en cirugía, tiene varias facturas... Es todo lo que puedo decirle.

—¿Y el niño? ¿Que pasó con el niño?

Ella hizo un gesto afligido, antes de colocarle una de sus manos en el hombro derecho.

—Lamento decirle esto, pero el paciente perdió al niño. _Lo siento tanto..._

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Castigo

**Gracias por todo su apoyo. Disfruten el capítulo :)**

 **ENGAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CASTIGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Naruto despertó, lo hizo con una enorme pesadez en los parpados de sus amoratados ojos. No podía respirar con normalidad. Podía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera alejado de su mente y oir un constante pitido de las máquinas que eran las únicas acompañantes en la blanca habitación. El impoluto blanco de las paredes le distrajo por unos segundos.

Hizo el intentó de mover un brazo para quitarse esa incómoda aguja de las fosas nasales, pero no se espero que ésta estuviera sujetada con un tubo delgadisimo que se insertaba en la piel de su antebrazo y que estaba conectada a un tubo mas largo del cual colgaba una transparente bolsa de suero.

No podía moverse. Incluso respirar era complicado, y ni hablar de su cabeza que parecia mas pesada que una bola de boliche. La cual punzaba dolorosamente.

No sabia donde estaba, porque estaba acostado en una cama y bastante sujeto a objetos extraños que se insertaban en su cuerpo.

Tratar de hablar tampoco era una opción.

Así que optó por esperar a que alguien se apareciera para que le explicara que hacia en ese extraño lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos para que alguien entrara por la puerta.

Uzumaki giró para ver quien era.

Un hombre vestido de blanco; robusto y con el pelo canoso, se acercó al más joven al darse cuenta que éste ya había despertado.

—Que bueno que ya estas conciente. A ver, veamos. ¿Puedes moverte? — apenas movió la cabeza, negando. — Es una lastima. Parece que tampoco puedes hablar.

El doctor se había dado cuenta que el muchacho aún permanecía en los efectos de la anestesia. Era por eso que se hallaba imposibilitado de decir si se sentía bien o mal. Pero por lo que veía, suponía que no tan bien.

Después de haber sufrido un aborto y haber llegado tan herido al hospital, tomaba en cuenta que el jovencito estaba aún muy afectado, era de suponerse que no estaría bien en mucho tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas porque estas aqui?— cambio de tema.

Otra vez negó con la cabeza.

El hombre compuso una expresión de desconcierto, anticipándose a un caso extremadamente raro en su oficio, pero no podía descartar que el paciente tuviera alguna perdida de memoria. Sin embargo, el problema en si no era ése. Las secuelas psicológicas que le quedarian serian factibles por los próximos meses de su vida. Ya habiendo tratado con gente que había pasado por lo mismo, podía concluir aquello.

Y como siempre, le daba mucha pena darse cuenta que aún existen personas mentalmente transtornadas que abusan de sus parejas. Física y psicologicamente.

Todo era muy claro para el doctor.

O demasiado obvio como para no denunciar el caso por su propia cuenta.

Naruto trataba de decir algo, pero daba la casualidad de que ni siquiera tenia palabras que decir.

Aparentemente estaba muy confundido, tanto que ni siquiera sabia cual era su nombre.

No sabia quien era.

.

.

.

.

La botella de vidrio se estrello contra la pared.

—¡Ya calmese! ¡No me obligue a llamar a la policia!— se escuchó el agudo y estridente grito de una mujer que a penas podía con el borracho cliente que había llegado hace una hora.

—¡No me imporrrta! ¡Haz lo quee...quierras! ¡Ya nada me imporrtaaa...!— contestó con la misma frecuencia de voz que la mujer, solo que con mas dificultad por tener la lengua trabada a consecuencia de la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la barra, consumiendo directamente de la botella como si no hubiera un mañana. Su camisa estaba visiblemente humedecida por las gotas de licor que caian de su barbilla, su cabello era un nido de pájaros, y por supuesto, el color blanquecino se su faz estaba completamente enrojecido. No podria decir si era por la bebida, o por la ira que lo consumia. Talvez las dos cosas.

Estaba llamando realmente toda la atención de las personas que estaban sentadas en diferentes mesas del bar. Después de todo, Sasuke se había puesto a tomar sin moderación desde que había puesto un pie allí, y cuando acababa con su inconciente acto de embriagarse para evadir su realidad, arrojaba la botella al aire y ésta se estrellaba contra el suelo o la pared. Causando así, mucho alboroto.

El moreno había perdido el juicio.

Nunca se perdonaria por la cosa tan horrible que le hubo hecho a Naruto. A su adorado rubio de sonrisas deslumbrantes. Había huido cobardemente del departamento. Había dejado solo a la persona que amaba, y todo porque no pudo controlarse a si mismo.

Y estaba huyendo porque no solo era un maldito cobarde, si no también porque tenia temor. Tenia miedo de volver a ese mismo lugar para darse cuenta que Naruto estaba muerto por la golpiza que le había dado. Por lo golpes que le había provocado. Estaba... estaba...

" _Esperando un hijo mío_ "

Recordó aquel día que llegó del trabajo, hace unas semanas. Naruto le propuso comer afuera porque tenia algo importante que decirle.

 _—¡Sasuke! ¡Estoy embarazado!_

Y lo feliz que le había hecho esa noticia, aunado al fuerte abrazo que se habían dado después de saber que serian padres. Lo mas maravilloso había pasado aquel día, porque después de un año de hacer tantos intentos para tener hijos, por fin lo habían logrado.

Inclinó su cabeza y la dejo caer lentamente sobre la barra.

Y empezó a sollozar, de forma tan lastimera que causo cierta lastima en los presentes.

Pero nadie se acerco a preguntar que le pasaba, porque solo un desdichado sabria que era mejor no meterse en asuntos ajenos que no les incumbian a ellos.

O quizás, no deseaban ser blanco de su ira.

.

.

.

.

Minato, mas calmado después de recibir la terrible noticia de aquel suceso tan desgraciado, espero paciente hasta que el doctor saliera de la habitación en la que su hijo había sido trasladado hace unas horas.

En ese momento, su esposa ya estaba junto con él, esperando con la misma impaciencia alguna noticia sobre su hijo.

—¿Que pasó, Minato? — pregunto la pelirroja, enfundada en un grueso abrigo marrón. Se habia puesto cualquier prenda y había salido de casa corriendo para tomar el primer taxi que había encontrado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, acuosos y anegados en un sentimiento de tristeza infinita. —¿Que paso?… ¿Quien le hizo esto a nuestro hijo?

—No se que decirte, Kushina.

La verdad era esa. Ni él sabia como se habían dado las cosas. En parte no tenia fuerzas para ir a averiguar quien era el responsable de tan vil tragedia, y por otro lado, no quería separarse de Naruto.

Quería saber que al menos él estaría bien.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Donde esta él?

—No tengo idea. Cuando llegué no estaba.

Kushina tuvo un fugaz pensamiento que fue exteriorizado al momento de abrir los ojos como si pensara detenidamente en algo. Pero no fueron lo suficientemente duraderos de considerar cuando la puerta que estaba frente a ellos se abrió.

Los dos se levantaron de las sillas de plástico y fueron directamente al encuentro con el médico.

—Doctor ¿Como esta mi hijo?— pregunto angustiada la mujer. Minato se hizo la misma pregunta en silencio.

Para los doctores siempre es malo tener que dar una mala noticia. Era por eso que se tomo unos segundos, antes de contestar a la pregunta.

—Esta estable. Su condición fue muy desalentadora cuando llegó. Le hicimos varias transfusiones de sangre y por eso está aún débil. Sin embargo, ya esta fuera de peligro.

Esas palabras fueron un alivio inmenso para la pareja, pero no tanto para Minato, que aún pensaba en que el semblante del Doctor no era lo suficientemente alentador para decir que Naruto estaría bien. Tomando en cuenta lo de la perdida del bebe y los golpes y heridas de los cuales fue victima.

—Sin embargo, hay un problema con el joven.

—¿Que le pasa? ¿Es algo grave?—El rubio pregunto, apretando mas el abrazo que le daba a su esposa para transmitirle fuerzas.

—Trate de hablar con el. Le pregunté como estaba, pero parece ser que aún no puede hablar. —pauso un momento. Reflexiono un segundo, antes de decir la mala noticia. — Existe la posibilidad de que el joven haya perdido la memoria. Aunque, todavía eso no esta confirmado. Ya que no puede hablar, no eh podido hacer mucho.

Seria bueno para ambos padres que tomarán en cuenta la situación antes de entrar al cuarto para poder ver el estado en el que estaba el paciente.

El de gabacha blanca continuó:

— Acaba de despertar, por lo que ahora se halla un poco desorientado. —explico— Será mas complicado definir si se trata de perdida de memoria, o un simple retraso tardío de lo que le paso por el trauma. Así que entraran, preguntaran si él los reconoce. Y ya veremos que podemos hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron. La mujer se veía mas preocupada, ansiosa por poder ver a su pequeño, pero angustiada por la existente posibilidad de que su hijo no los recordara. Como madre se sentía culpable, por no haber protegido a Naruto. Por no haber estado cuando más lo necesitaba, aún si no fuera culpa suya. Una madre siempre se preocupa por sus criaturas.

Entonces, en un ultimo asentimiento, el doctor abrió la puerta, y los insto a que pasaran.

La pareja se miró un segundo a los ojos, como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada y notaron, con cierto alivio, que cada uno daría lo mejor de si para ser fuertes ante la adversa escena que los aguardaba.

Lo que vieron...

... los destrozó.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	4. Imposible

_**Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.**_

 ** _Disfruten el capítulo :)_**

 **ENGAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPOSIBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

Para ambos fue dificil y doloroso contemplar el cuerpo magullado de su pequeño y único hijo, que postrado en una cama, se rodeaba por varias maquinas que emitian toda clase de sonidos y luces intermitentes. Así mismo, la delgada bata azul que usaba y dejaba a la vista algunas vendas y curitas. Un cardenal del tamaño de su ojo adornaba la parte frontal de su cabeza, y su cabello, ahora oculto por una venda, creaba un sinuoso bulto.

Con ojos curiosos y sutilmente opacados por el desastre de su cuerpo, Naruto los veía a ambos en silencio, tratando inútilmente de articular las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Pero era dificil. La anestensia que aún circulaba por su sangre entorpecia su lengua, y el dolor articular de los músculos de su mandíbula era incómodo.

Naruto parpadeó, arriesgandose a sufrir un punzante dolor en la boca.

—Ellos... —musito debilmente, aún no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para terminar una sencilla y corta frase. Pero los sedantes, por fortuna, ya estaban por terminar con sus efectos. — como...

El galeno, al percatarse de que su paciente preguntaba por sus padres, decidió prudente acercarse al muchacho que descansaba en la cama. Y pensó que, los dos adultos a su derecha, estaban muy sorprendidos por el estado semiiconciente de su hijo.

—Veamos. —Se aclaró la garganta antes de proceder a las preguntas.— ¿Sabes quienes son ellos? —señaló a la mujer y al hombre.

El menor supo que se refería a las dos personas adultas que hace un momento habían entrado a la habitación. Achino sus ojos un momento, intentando identificar a las dos personas. Pero sus ojos no parecieron entreabrir un brillo de reconocimiento. Al contrario, de pronto se notaba distraído y desinteresado.

—N-no...

Kushina casi estuvo a punto de caer desfallecida por esa respuesta, si no hubiera sido gracias a los ágiles reflejos de su marido. Minato se apresuro a sostenerla por los hombros, antes de que sufriera algún desmayo.

El también estaba mal, muy mal. Primero con la tragedia que estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Naruto. Después con la pérdida del bebé, y ahora con las repercusiones de lo sucedido.

¿Que clase de monstruo le haría eso a su hijo? Naruto no tenia la culpa de nada. Era bueno, alegre, optimista y no se metia en problemas desde hace muchos años. ¿Porque entonces alguien le haría tanto daño si su hijo era un pan de dios? ¡Era injusto! Y totalmente reprochable que existiera ése tipo de personas.

Ésto era muy dificil para ellos. Pero tenían que ser fuertes, ya que Naruto los necesitaba de ahora en adelante.

—Tranquilos.— continuó el galeno, entendiendo de pronto que la familia estaba muy afectada. —En pocos casos la perdida de memoria es absoluta y definitiva. Es posible que empiece a recordar con el paso de los dias, talvez semanas. —pauso un momento— Lo mejor será llevarlo con un neurólogo para saber si sufrió algún daño cerebral. Por lo pronto, les dejare a solas con el joven. —se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes dio una recomendación. —: Solo díganle quienes son. No queremos que se altere si le sobrecargan de cosas que no recuerda.

Ellos asintieron, agradeciendo en silencio.

Cuando se vieron solos, los tres permanecieron en un silencio que apenas era salvarguado por los pitidos de la máquina. Naruto había perdido el interés en ambos adultos, y se entretenia mirando la puerta por la que el otro hombre había salido.

Pero no negaba que se sentía incomodo al estar acompañado por esos desconocidos.

A pesar de su amnesia temporal, sentía la necesidad de preguntarles quienes eran y porqué estaban allí, con él.

—Minato.—llamo Kushina a su esposo, sugiriendo mudamente a que el empezara con las presentaciones, puesto que ella estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo. El rubio mayor entendió a lo que se refería, y rápidamente se irguio en su sitio.

—Si, es verdad. —asintio Minato, todavía nervioso e incomodo como ellos. Se limpió las sudadas manos en la parte delantera se su chaqueta. No sabia que debía decir, dado que la mirada azul de su hijo aparentaba ser la de un extraño. —Hola, ¿Como estas?

El rubio papardeo, y miró con desconfianza al hombre mayor por unos segundos, pero no contestó. Estaba cansado, mareado y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

La pelirroja mujer se sentó en un sillón que había frente a la cama, y se entretuvo mirando la escasa luz que entraba por las persianas de la ventana.

Naruto cambió de parecer. Por alguna razón que aún desconocia, le parecia que el silencio y la tensión que fluia en el aire eran demasiado incomodas para su gusto.

—Yo... ¿Ustedes... q-quienes son?—inquirio pausadamente.

Kushina y Minato se miraron entre si. Asintiendo al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran poniendose de acuerdo en algo.

El rubio mayor suspiró, antes de responder.

—Yo soy Minato, tu padre. Y ella...—refiriendose a Kushina. —...es tu madre. Somos tus padres.

—¿Q-que?

No. Eso era imposible. ¿Sus padres? ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Porque ellos decían que eran sus padres? Trató de recordar algo, cualquier cosa. Pero una punzada en la cabeza frustro sus intentos. Prefirio no hacerlo, porque el dolor en la cabeza le empezó a marear.

—No... Yo... No lo recuerdo. No se... quienes...— trato de hablar, pero fue acallado por la mujer.

—No te esfuerces, Naruto. Todo esta bien. —sonrio. Viendolo con ternura— Tienes que estar tranquilo y relajado. El doctor dijo que estas fuera de peligro, por eso no vayas a asustarte. Somos tus padres y estamos contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

Todavía aturdido, desorientado y confundido, asintió para darle la razón. Todo era muy confuso, se sentia como si no existiera, pero al mismo tiempo estaba alli, a lado de las personas que decian ser sus padres. ¿Cuan raro seria ahora? ¿Que le esperaba de ahora en adelante?

Entonces a su mente le llegó una pregunta aún mas importante que el hecho de no recordarlos a ellos.

—¿Que me... pa-só?

Si ellos eran su familia, seguramente sabian porque estaba allí, acostado en una cama de hospital y sin tener idea de quien era. Tenia tantas preguntas arremolinandose en su cabeza, tantas cosas que no podía recordar. En el fondo sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

Los ojos azules de Kushina se cristalizaron, y estuvieron a punto de soltar un par de lagrimas. Pero con todas las fuerzas de su alma, se abstuvo de derramar alguna.

—Primero recupérate, hijo. Tienes que estar fuerte y sano para salir de aqui. Te prometo que te diremos todo lo que sabemos, pero no ahora ¿Esta bien? —Naruto asintió, a duras penas. — Ahora, lo mejor sera que descanses. Mañana estarás mejor.

—Pero, yo quiero...saber...—pauso un instante al momento en el que sintió una punzada leve en el puente de la nariz. Respiró profundamente con suavidad para calmarse, y luego continuó, hablando a penas en un hilo de voz débil. — ... ¿Como... me llamo?

—Naruto...—respondio su padre de inmediato, invadido por un sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia. Y con mas seguridad dijo — : Te llamas Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto ..."

Era un nombre raro desde su punto de vista.

De repente un mareo le obligó a cerrar lo ojos.

Los mayores pensaron que Naruto ya no podía permanecer despierto por mas tiempo. Así que solo esperaron hasta que su hijo se durmiera, ya que todo el trauma por el que había pasado debio ser muy fuerte como para suprimirle toda esa energia que se cargaba desde su infancia.

Y cuando sus parpados cedieron al cansancio y por fin se durmio, Kushina se permitió llorar todo lo que no había podido en ese tiempo, siendo consolada por su marido, quien instintivamente le puso una mano en su cintura y permitió que recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

Podía, de alguna forma, sentir el dolor de Kushina.

—Minato... Esto es demasiado ¿Porque... ? ¿Quien le hizo esto a nuestro hijo? ¿Porque...? —sollozó lastimeramente, tratando de no sonar muy escandalosa.

—No lo se, cariño— contestó cerca de su oreja, acariciando brevemente su largo y sedoso cabello rojo.— Pero no te preocupes...— dirreciono sus azules ojos a la figura que dormia, tan lastimada y herida que le provocaba llorar ahi mismo. Pero se trago ese sentimiento, y prefirió mantenerse firme y estoico frente a su esposa. Su mirada se afiló aguda y gradualmente, poniendose serio de repente.— El que le hizo ésto, _pagara..._

 _._

.

.

.

Sasuke, apesar de su notoria ebriedad, pudo salir del bar tambaleandose y caminar en medio de la noche por las calles de la transitada ciudad. A veces se detenia para apoyarse contra una pared y vomitar una especie de liquido amarillento. El sabor de su boca era agrio y pastoso, lo que le provocó una inesperada arcada, seguido de un violento espasmo.

Se dobló sobre si mismo y dejó salir todo el contenido de su estomago.

En su mano derecha llevaba su saco, y con la izquierda aferraba una botella negra con apenas unos tragos de sake.

Dado que la luz del día había desaparecido, a nadie que pasaba por allí le importaba cruzarse con un hombre aparentemente borracho, y con claras señales de haber participado en alguna pelea. Lo cual era cierto hasta cierto punto. Dado que fue hechado del bar a la fuerza por haberse negado al inicio.

Pero eso no tenia importancia.

El Uchiha detuvo su andar solo para beber un poco de sake. Al notar que el liquido no llegaba a su boca, frunció el entrecejo y fulminó a la botella con rencor.

—Malditaa seah... — tiró la botella al suelo, la cual se precipitó y fragmentó en pedazos en cuanto tocó el suelo. — Tod-do me ssale mhal...

Faltaban escasas horas para que amaneciera. Sabia con certeza que no le hacia bien beber toda la noche y arriesgarse a sufrir algún asalto por algún ladron callejero, hundiendose en el licor por la rabia, por el coraje, por la furia que lo invadia contra si mismo, por ser tan cobarde y haber abandonado a Naruto cuando más lo necesitaba.

En ese momento un vago recuerdo le asaltó:

 _"—¡ Oyeme, Teme! ¡Yo quiero comer Ramen!_

 _—El doctor dijo que necesitas vitaminas. —replicó, ignorando el puchero que hacia Naruto. —Conformate con la ensalada, y come._

 _—¡Pero yo quiero Ramen! —lloriqueó, esta vez pateando la pata de la mesa. —¡Es injusto! ¡A los embarazados hay que cumplirles sus antojos!_

 _—Solo los primeros meses. —argumento, poniendo mas vegetales en el plato del rubio. A lo que éste se puso pálido y asqueado. —Hazlo por el niño, Naruto._

 _—¡Esta bien! ¡Pero solo hasta que nazca!_

 _—Hecho. —aceptó, sonriendo al ver como Naruto se llevaba una cuchara de verduras y legumbres a la boca. —Lo comeras todo._

 _—¡Eres malo! —lloriqueó, mientras seguía comiendo."_

Ahora se arrepentia de no haber llamado a una ambulancia para que lo llevaran a un hospital y que intentaran, por lo menos, salvar su vida. Pero en vez de eso huyo como un miserable cobarde y lo dejó tirado allí.

 _"—Naruto , no levantes cosas pesadas. Puedes lastimarte. —regaño al rubio, quitandole la olla llena de agua hirviendo que había dejado en la estufa._

 _—¡No me trates como si fuera un invalido,Teme! ¡Yo puedo con ésto! —replicó molesto, al tiempo que se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho._

 _—El doctor dijo que nada de esfuerzos. Le hace daño al niño._

 _—¡Pero estoy aburrido teme! ¡Quiero distraerme con algo!_

 _—Entonces ve a visitar a tus padres. Seguro que se alegran de verte. —sugirio, al tiempo que abria la alacena para sacar algunos ingredientes._

 _—¡Oye! ¿Y que tal si vamos al parque? —comentó, sonriendo con verdadera ilusion._

 _Sasuke volteó el rostro para verlo de arriba a abajo. La panza ya se le notaba algo abultada y su sola presencia hacia irradiar la cocina. Y se veía muy tierno con ese delantal naranja._

 _Volteo de nuevo para apagar la estufa._

 _—Después. En la tarde tengo un compromiso con unos clientes._

 _La cara del blondo cambió. Ahora llena de desilusión._

 _—Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos en la noche. —Salió de la cocina, encaminandose a su dormitorio para cambiarse e ir a ver a sus padres._

 _En ese momento, Sasuke recibió un mensaje de texto:_

 _"Hola, Sasuke-kun. Ya estoy en donde habiamos quedado. Espero que no tardes, tengo algo para ti._

 _Atte: Sakura. "_

 _Miró el mensaje por unos breves segundos, y luego guardó su móvil en su bolsillo."_

Su espalda se apoyó contra la pared de un callejon, se dejo caer por la superficie fría y rasposa, y finalmente se sentó sobre el sucio suelo, solo para ponerse a llorar en silencio. Hundiendose mas en su profundo arrepentimiento.

—Perdón... perdóname, Naruto...—sollozó, abrazando sus piernas como lo haría un niño que se siente inseguro y solo. No le importaba mas la vida, no quería seguir viviendo. La persona que amaba podria estar muerta en ese momento. Y él solo quería cerrar los ojos, y pensar que todo eso era una pesadilla. Un maldito y aterrador sueño, y que al despertar, su dobe estaría a un lado suyo sobre la cama para poder abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo como nunca antes.

 _"Ya es tarde"_

¡Maldicion!

Quería golpearse a si mismo, y no volver a saber nada del mundo.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de su oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave, su secretaria apareció de la nada frente a él, con los ojos agigantados y el tenso gesto de un rostro preocupado.

—¡Señor! ¡A ocurrido algo! —Chillo la castaña, avispando los brazos freneticamente. Él se dio la vuelta enseguida al oirla y verla tan desesperada, inmediatamente sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto a la mujer, quien parecia doblemente shockeada por el terrible suceso. Vio que ella trataba de explicarse, pero las palabras salian atropelladas e inentendibles. Al darse cuenta de ésto, no tardó en colocar una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla. —Vamos, no te alteres. No te estoy entendiendo ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

—Llamó el señor Namikaze hace un rato...— profirio de forma rápida. Aparentemente el nudo de su garganta se deshacia— ... Naruto esta en el hospital...—su voz se quebro.— ... esta muy lastimado. Y... Y también...

—Santo cielo...—susurró sin poder creercelo. Su ceño se acentuo fuertemente y el pánico en sus facciones varoniles fué notablemente abrumadora. La noticia le heló los huesos.

—¿Él está bien?

Ella negó, ahora si soltando un par de lagrimas.

—Perdió a su bebe.

 _Perdió a su bebe. El bebe de Naruto... de Naruto... y de Sasuke..._

Mierda . Su hermano muy seguramente se encontraria devastado, al igual que lo estarían los padres de su cuñado y el propio Naruto, que desde que lo conocio, supo que era una persona unica. Recordó muy bien que le hizo una visita hace una semana, y sin lugar a dudas, Naruto se veía muy feliz y emocionado por el bebé que iba a tener.

No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría ahora que lo había perdido.

Tenía que ir de inmediato al hospital, era necesario estar acompañandolos y ayudar de alguna manera.

—Cancela todas mis juntas, Izumi.—ordeno, antes de darse la vuelta e ir casi corriendo al estacionamiento para subirse a su carro y llegar lo mas pronto posible al hospital.

Al momento en que Itachi se dio la vuelta, la chica abandonó su actuación rota y triste para limpiarse las lagrimas y acomodarse el cabello hacia atras. Llevó una mano a su cintura y se alisó la falda de su uniforme.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—Ésto lo tiene que saber Sakura...

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	5. Sospechas

**_Hola! Al fin una nueva actualización. Espero que lo disfruten. :)_**

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios._**

 **ENGAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOSPECHAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bajó de su vehiculo.

Se quedo mirando por un breve momento el edificio de color blanco que correspondia a la del hospital en donde estaba internado el esposo de su jefe.

Ya casi eran las seis de la mañana según su reloj, debido a eso no había gente ni mucho trafico en el estacionamiento. Se colgó el bolso en el hombro, mientras cerraba la portezuela con un golpe seco.

Mientras caminaba sobre la acera, pensó en lo que pudo haberle pasado al rubio para que estuviera hospitalizado. Según le había dicho Izumi, había sido "brutalmente" golpeado y, como consecuencia, había perdido a su bebe.

Se había sorprendido mucho cuando recibió la noticia. Y ante todo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta lastima por él.

Apesar de estar mintiendole de manera tan descarada.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo se habia cansado de tenerlo a su lado casi todos los dias, y no poder contarle la clase de hombre que era su esposo.

 _Sasuke_.

No negaba que al principio se sintió halagada. Ser cortejada por un hombre como Sasuke, alguien guapo, de buena familia. Un tipo serio y trabajador. Y con varios valores que lo hacían sentir única y especial.

Pero se cayo de su nube cuando se entero de que Sasuke estaba casado.

Felizmente casado, debía agregar.

Hasta allí murió su ilusion.

Y no pudo hacer mas que llorar por ello. Ya que ella no podía competir con alguien como Naruto. El Doncel era bello, carismático, alegre e irradiaba luz propia por donde quiera que pasara.

Naruto se supo ganar el amor del Uchiha. Y eso era algo a lo cual tuvo que resignarse, aunque doliera.

Al llegar a la entrada, empujó la puerta de vidrio. Había mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro. El lugar estaba algo oscuro, pero eso se debía a que aun permanecia en el primer piso. Allí no había mucha iluminación.

Y todavía era muy temprano.

Se encamino al sitio en donde una enfermera de mediana edad atendia a los familiares de los pacientes, quienes estaban haciendo una fila.

—Disculpe. Estoy buscando a Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Me puede decir en que habitacion esta? —vio como la mujer que escribia algo sobre un papel se giraba para atenderla.

—Espere un minuto.—sonrio amablemente, y empezó a buscar en los datos de su computadora.

La secretaria miro en distintas direcciones, para tratar de ubicar a algún familiar de Naruto. En su mente se pregunto si es que Sasuke estaría por alli. Estaba preocupada por el. Quería saber como estaba, pues en su corazon sentía que el moreno podía estar muy mal por el trágico incidente.

La voz de la enfermera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Si, efectivamente. El joven Uzumaki se encuentra en este momento en la seccion de rehabilitación, habitacion 589, piso 7.

—Muchas gracias. —agradecio, dando una media vuelta, mientras oia la voz de una mujer por los megafonos, llamando a un par de enfermeras a la sala de operaciones.

Mientras se adentraba en el ascensor, pensó en que no tenia ningun derecho de encontrarse allí. Después de todo, a pesar de que ella no se veía como la amante de nadie, se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha perdidamente. Y había cedido al impulso de coquetear con él, y sonreirle de vez en cuando. A pesar de que sabia que estaba casado.

Pero las cosas se habían salido de sus manos.

En realidad, nunca supo cuando empezó todo. Sasuke siempre fue muy estricto con ella. Dándole mas trabajo que lo estipulado en su contrato. Pero de eso, hasta llegar a enamorarse...

Al principio solo fueron sonrisas. Luego palabras incitantes. Después caricias disimuladas y "supuestamente" accidentales. Pero cuando se besaron por primera vez...

Supo que estaba perdida.

Esperaba que Sasuke no la hechara de allí, como usualmente hacia cada vez que la veia hablando con Naruto. Apostaba que el moreno se sentíria amenazado por tener a la "amante" junto con el "esposo" en un solo lugar.

Pero no podía culparlo. Ella era despues de todo quien lo buscaba cada vez que quería algo mas que solo hablar. Y Sasuke no se hacia de rogar.

Desde hace unos meses ya, que se había dado cuenta de que el moreno se sentía muy tenso. Como si las preocupaciones por el trabajo le pesaran mucho. Eso sumado a el embarazo del rubio. Pues bien sabia que Naruto era muy feliz con Sasuke a su lado, pero no podía satisfacerlo en todo.

Sobretodo en el tema del sexo.

Lo bueno de eso era que no se había enterado aún. No quería perder su empleo, o su reputación como secretaria se vendría abajo.

Suspiro profundamente y dejo de pensar en ello. antes de que se arrepintiera de estar allí. Solo quería saber como estaba Sasuke, y después se marcharia a su trabajo. Aunque todavia faltaban dos horas mas para que abrieran la oficina. Y si su jefe se ausentaba ese día, por obvias razones, no tendría mucho que hacer en su puesto de trabajo.

El ascensor la llevo hasta el séptimo piso. Después camino por un largo pasillo, buscando con la mirada el numero 587 en las puertas de las habitaciones.

Casi al finalizar su recorrido, vio a un doctor salir de una habitacion, acompañado de otro hombre, un poco mayor. Ambos tenían caras serias, pero el médico parecia un poco nervioso. Como si la presencia del otro tipo le incomodara.

Algo le pareció curioso en esa escena. Sentía que conocía al hombre mayor de algún lado. Por eso le llamo la atención.

Les hecho un vistazo mas, antes de pasar de largo por su lado y cruzar el siguiente pasillo. Mejor no metia sus narices en ese asunto. Ya después se acordaria de ese señor.

Pero nuevamente se detuvo.

Otro hombre, de piel blanca y pelo negro le llamo la atención, pues estaba sentado sobre las sillas plásticas que usaban los familiares de los internos.

Tenia la cara hundida entre las manos. Por eso no podía verle el rostro.

"Yo lo conozco, ¿Pero de donde?"

Camino unos pasos inseguros, intentado descifrar porque se le hacia tan familiar.

Se parecia mucho a...

El moreno levantó la cabeza por instinto al oír el inconfundible sonido de unos tacones de mujer.

La secretaria abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

Luego le vino a la cabeza el nombre de una sola persona.

—¿Itachi?

"¡Es el hermano de Sasuke¡"

.

.

.

.

Debido a los sedantes, Naruto permaneció inconciente por varias horas más. Sus padres tuvieron que salir del cuarto, debido a que Kushina necesitaba algo de beber y comer, porque empezaba a sentirse con una temperatura muy baja, y si no se cuidaba, podria enfermar.

Mientras ella se fue al comedor, Minato aprovechó para ir a hablar con el medico, y pedirle mas detalles sobre la recuperación de su hijo. El doctor le comentó que una vez que sanaran los huesos lesionados y las contusiones en su espalda, podria darle de alta.

Y en segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, estaba tambien el aspecto psicológico. Pues sinceramente temia que el muchacho sufriera alguna crisis emocional si es que recordaba algo de lo sucedido.

—¿Esta seguro que es buena idea, doctor?

Minato ya lo tenia asimilado. Pero quería estar cien por ciento seguro.

—Necesitan llevarlo con un psicológo, una vez se recupere. Ademas, las pastillas que le recetare le ayudaran a recordar paulatinamente. —mientras le explicaba, saco algunas hojas de su gaveta.—Le recomendare algunos profesionales en el ámbito. Son de mi entera cofianza. Ellos le darán mas consejos para que la crisis no sea muy dolorosa. Un aborto puede provocar inestabilidad emocional. Entienda que en estos casos, es mejor estar prevenidos. Así que si ve algún cambio extraño en su hijo, llevelo con alguno de ellos.

—Esta bien.—suspiro resignado, agarrando los papeles que le ofrecía. Se sentía un poco cansado. Había sido una mala y larga noche.

El medico hizo una mueca extraña, como si dudara de decir algo o no. Lo mas conveniente era que si. Pues de ese tema quería hablar con el padre de su paciente.

Carraspeó.

—Señor Namikaze. Supongo que las investigaciones del caso ya están siendo procesadas.

Minato asintió. Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Si, por supuesto. No voy a descansar hasta encontrar al maldito que le hizo eso a mi hijo.

—¿Y no tiene idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho?

El rubio negó, apesumbrado. Eso era lo que mas rabia le daba. No saber quien era el responsable.

—Hace unas horas me llamaron. Los de la jefatura de policia. Y me informaron sobre un posible robo. Pero no comprendo porque le hicieron eso si solo querían dinero... ¡Eso es de cobardes!—se exalto al final, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Tenia ganas de salir el mismo y encontrar al monstruo que mato a su nieto e hirio de muerte a su pequeño. Pero la policia ya se estaba encargando.

Él todavía quería permanecer en el hospital y estar pendiente de Naruto, para saber mas sobre su recuperación. Además, debía acompañar a Kushina en estos momentos tan difíciles.

El medico apreto los labios.

—Escuche. Yo no tengo conocimiento de lo sucedido. —comentó, llamando la atención de Minato.— Aunque tengo cierta hipótesis.

—¿De que habla?

—¿No a pensado en el marido?

Minato no le entendió al principio. Las palabras del galeno empezaron a hundirse muy lenatamente en sus pensamientos. Pero eso era... imposible. No, no. Sasuke... Él no seria capaz de hacerle eso a Naruto. Y menos en su estado. No.

—Yo no tengo pruebas, Minato. Pero tengo muchas experiencia en estos casos. Y casi siempre son los esposos quienes atentan contra la integridad de su pareja.

La mente del rubio era un hervidero de pensamientos contradictorios. A penas escuchaba la voz del medico, pues algo hizo click en su cabeza. Ahora que lo mencionaba, no sabia porqué su yerno no estuvo en su departamento hace unas horas. Era muy tarde como para asumir que estaría aún en el trabajo.

¿Acaso había dejado solo a Naruto mientras "ellos" le estaban haciendo eso. Porque si, existia la posibilidad de que hayan sido mas de dos sujetos quienes entraron al departamento.

Quizas forzaron la puerta y Naruto trató de defenderse... Por eso lo golpearon.

Pero... ¿Porque Sasuke no se aparecía aún?

—No pretendo inculpar a nadie. Pero será mejor que lo considere...

No. No. Algo estaba mal.

—Es un delito muy grave que no puede quedar impune.

 _No_. Se negaba a creerlo.

—Puede ser acusado por agresión e infanticidio. Le sugiero que no lo comente con nadie más, hasta esclarecer los hechos. Y no llegar a un malentendido.

No.

Sasuke no pudo haberlo hecho.

 _¿O si?_

—Pero hágalo pronto. Ya que los culpables casi siempre huyen.

.

.

.

.

Itachi observó a la mujer que acababa de aparecerse hace un momento. Creia que ya la habia visto antes. Pero francamente no la recordaba. Aunque su llamativo pelo rosa, fue lo primero que capto su interés.

—Disculpa... —empezo a hablar Sakura.—Tu eres el hermano del joven Sasuke, ¿cierto?.

El moreno frunció las cejas.

—¿Y tu eres...?

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —se sonrojo un poco, abofeteandose mentalmente por no haberse presentado primero.—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Soy empleada de tu hermano. Mucho gusto. —hizo una leve reverencia.

"Y amante de tu hermano" iba a agregar, pero obviamente no iba a decirle algo como eso al hermano de Sasuke.

—Ah, si... ya lo recuerdo. ¿Eres secretaria de mi hermano, no?

La chica sonrió y asintió.

—Exacto, me entere hace unas horas que Naruto tuvo un accidente. Vine tan pronto pude.

Itachi hizo un leve asentimiento.

—Yo acabo de llegar. —le hizo una señal a la chica para que tomara asiento. Ella agradeció el gesto y se sentó en la otra silla. —Hace poco salieron los padres de mi cuñado. La señora Kushina fue a servirse algo en el comedor del segundo piso. Pero llegara en cualquier momento. —comento, tratando de empezar un poco de conversación.

—¿Sabes algo de Naruto? —pregunto, cambiando de tema.

Itachi apretó los labios. Después contestó:

—Lamentablemente, no. Pero el Señor Minato me comentó que Naruto esta dormido en este momento. Ya sabes, por los sedandes.

—Claro. Comprendo... —disimuladamente miro a varias direcciones. Como si estuviera buscando a alguien. —¿Y tu hermano no esta contigo?

El moreno negó, recordando que le hizo varias llamadas a su hermano, para saber en donde se había metido. Incluso le envio varios mensajes, pero todo envano. Pues Sasuke no contestaba. Incluso se le cruzo por la cabeza ir a buscarlo a su oficina.

—¿Tu no tienes idea de donde pueda estar ahora? —preguntó el varón, luego de un minuto.

Sakura suspiró.

—No en realidad. La ultima vez que nos vimos fue ayer en la noche, en la oficina. Aunque segun sé, salió un poco tarde. Por eso de la reunión con los extranjeros.

Itachi suspiró.

—Es una lastima... Me pregunto en donde se metió. Estoy muy preocupado por él.

—¿El no esta en el hospital?—inquirio Sakura, sorprendida por aquella información.

Itachi negó.

—No. Segun Minato... Naruto estuvo solo en su departamento, cuando eso paso...

—¿Y Sasuke no estaba con el?

—No que yo sepa. —empezo a meditar al respecto. —¿A que hora exactamente salio mi hermano de su oficina?

Sakura cerro los ojos, intentando recordar.

—Pues... La verdad es que no lo se. —se disculpo. —Ya era muy tarde cuando le dije al joven Sasuke que me retiraba a casa. El me ordenó que me fuera, ya que él todavia estaba muy ocupado con el papeleo y un cliente inversionista.

El moreno saco su celular, para ver si tenia algún mensaje en su buzon. Decepción fue lo primero que sintió.

Nada.

Ni un solo mensaje.

¿Como era posible que su hermano estuviese desaparecido en un momento tan crucial como ese? Su deber era estar a lado de Naruto.

—Donde te metiste, hermano... —penso en voz alta, mas para si mismo, que para la muchacha a su izquierda que estuvo mirandolo con un gesto de preocupación.

—Bueno... Yo puedo intentar llamarlo. — Se ofreció. Puede que se haya quedado en su oficina toda la noche. Fue lo que dedujo, pensando que Sasuke se hubo quedado solo en la empresa para solucionar algunos detalles del nuevo trato con los americanos.

—Eso estaría bien. —agradecio Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

Haruno sacó entonces el teléfono de su bolso, para llamar al numero de su jefe. No era algo inusual que el moreno usara dos celulares. Uno le servia para asuntos laborales y otro de uso personal.

Sasuke era, despues de todo, el presidente de la empresa Uchiha desde hace dos años. Y no podía darse el lujo de dejar todo el trabajo para el día siguiente.

Marco el numero de su jefe, esperando a oír su voz. Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que contestara.

—Hola...

—¿Joven Uchiha? ¿Es usted?

—¿Quien habla...?

Itachi le hizo un gesto con los ojos, como queriendo saber si era Sasuke con quien estaba hablando. Sakura asintió, respondiendo al mismo tiempo.

—Sakura.

—Arg...

Se escuchó el sonido de un claxon del otro lado. La secretaria fruncio el ceño.

—¿Señor...?

—¡Mierda! ¿Que demonios quieres? —aumentó el volumen de su voz.

—Es que...

—¿¡Que!?—aquel grito le hizo a dar un respingo. Se movió incomoda en su asiento.

—Es su esposo, señor...

Por un minuto no se escucho nada del otro lado. Era como si Sasuke hubiera colgado. Se mordio el labio inferior, intentando disimular sus nervios. Finalmente Sasuke contestó:

—¿Que? ¿Es... De que hablas?

—¿No lo sabe, señor...?

—¡No, estúpida! ¡Dime de que diablos hablas!

Ese grito la obligo a alejar el teléfono, debido al susto que sintió. Itachi le miraba con ojos inquisitorios. Ella suspiró, antes de responder.

—Su.. su esposo esta hospitalizado.

Le envio una mirada de preocupación a Itachi. Algo andaba mal. Sasuke se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

Nuevamente pasó varios segundos, antes de escucharlo de nuevo.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Donde...?

—A unas calles de la jefatura de policia. La clinica Yashimoto. En el sur. Ayer me dijeron que sufrió un accidente y que...

No pudo decir nada mas. Porque empezo a oirse el sonido que indicaba que Sasuke había colgado.

—¿Que te dijo?—Itachi preguntó, visiblemente preocupado al percatarse de la palidez en su rostro.

—Que ya viene...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Mascara

_Agradecimientos a:_

 _ ***Goten Trunks5:**_ _Gracias a ti por siempre estar pendiente de este fic. Te adelanto que nada es lo que parece._

 _ ***Lilyth369:**_ _Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Me hiciste el día. :D Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti y a Goten._

 **ENGAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASCARA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¿Te gusta ésta?_

 _—Es muy chillona. —hizo un gesto de desaprobación y alzo otra que le llamo la atención. Era de color azul marino.—Esto es lo ideal._

 _Naruto le miró incrédulo._

 _—¿¡Que!? ¡Ni pienses que voy a ponerle "eso" a mi bebe!_

 _—¿Que tiene de malo?—replico, colocando el paquete sobre el carrito de supermercado. — Es mejor que todos esos colores chillones que escogiste._

 _—¡Hum! ¡Sobre mi cadaver, teme! —como pudo se deshizo del paquete, ante la atonita mirada del moreno. —¡Quiero que el bebé sea un niño alegre. Con estos colores solo vas a convertirlo en vampiro! — Se sacudió las manos, orgulloso por el trabajo ya hecho._

 _Uchiha solo rodó los ojos y bufo:_

 _—Dobe._

 _Naruto le sacó la lengua traviesamente, miéntras se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, en una pose ganadora. Se volvió a un costado para ir buscando mas ropa apropiada para el bebé que venia en camino. Habían tantas cosas que le gustaría poder comprar. Zapatitos, gorritos, poleritas, biberones, chupones, sonajas... ¡Y todo estaba con descuento!_

 _Solto una risa divertida. Ya quería ver la cara que pondria Sasuke cuando viera los números rojos en su tarjeta de crédito. Seguro que se enojaria, pero que importaba. Al fin de cuentas, el teme tenia toda una cuenta bancaria que no se acabaria hasta dentro de cincuenta años mas._

 _Sasuke por otro lado, trataba de verle el lado bueno a todo eso. Ir de compras con Naruto no era del todo malo. Solo que aún creía que era demasiado pronto para comprar la ropa del bebe, pues el rubio a penas iba en su tercer mes de embarazo. Y ni siquiera sabían el sexo del bebe._

 _Pero ése Dobe había insistido tanto en ése tema, que al final terminó cediendo. Sin dudas, estaba muy emocionado y alterado por la hormonas. Tipico en los embarazos._

 _Aunque el también lo estaba, debía reconocerlo. Después de todo, iba a ser padre primerizo._

 _—¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? —Uzumaki preguntó luego, cuando salieron del supermercado y ya estaban subiendo las compras en la cajuela del vehiculo. No les quedo de otra más que bajar los asientos del fondo para tener mas espacio para las bolsas y la cuna._

 _—No. Pero ahora que lo mencionas. Me gustaría que, si es niña, se llame como mi madre._

 _—¡Ah! ¡Mikoto es un lindo nombre!—aduló, abrieron la puerta del copiloto y sentandose en el asiento. Sasuke terminó de cerrar la capota de atras y abrió la otra puerta, ocupando el lugar del conductor._

 _Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, antes de preguntar:_

 _—¿Y tu ya pensaste en un nombre?_

 _Naruto asintió con una sonrisa melancólica. Miro al frente, cuando Sasuke ya arrancaba el auto. Torcio el cuello y miro por el retrovisor, cuando Sasuke empezó a salir del estacionamiento, para posteriormente internarse en la autopista._

 _—Menma. —contesto Naruto._

 _—No esta mal. —Uchiha sonrió levemente, al tiempo que daba vuelta en una esquina. El rubio trató de acomodarse mejor el asiento, mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida._

.

.

.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, ni que hora era. Solo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su departamento lo antes posible, el cual, desgraciadamente, estaba custodiado por un par de policias en la entrada.

Su intención había sido entrar para sacar algo de ropa limpia y, de paso, darse una ducha fria para quitarse ese desagradable olor a alcohol

No podía ir así al hospital. Pero tampoco tuvo muchas opciones. Con esos dos policias vigilando la entrada del edificio, seria muy dificil siquiera sacar algo de ropa.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Hace tan solo unos minutos había recibido una llamada que en parte resulto ser desagradable. Apreto los puños, respirando lenta y pausadamente para intentar calmarse.

Sakura era sin dudas la responsable de todo. Era mas que obvio que ella fue quien le mando esas "fotografias" a Naruto. Seguramente para crear un conflicto en su matrimonio. Y no sabia que demonios estaba pasando. Pero ya se las pagaria. Hablaria muy seriamente con ella y le dejaría en claro una sola cosa.

"Nunca debiste meterte con la persona que amo."

Naruto podía pensar que le fue infiel, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Jamas tuvo una relacion sentimental con su secretaria. Mucho menos planeó que Naruto lo descubriera de esa forma.

Se apoyó en una pared con una mano. Y cerro los ojos un momento.

Si tan solo no fuera tan orgulloso, nada de ésto habría pasado. Era el culpable, y pagaria su culpa. Pero antes necesitaba hablar con Naruto. Explicarle lo que en realidad pasó.

Pero incluso la verdad era mas temible que la infidelidad en si.

Ahora que sabia que no había matado a Naruto, no permitiría que esa mujerzuela le echara en cara todas las infidelidades que, lo admitia, cometió a sus espaldas.

¡Demonios! ¡Se suponía que tenían un pacto!

Sabia de antemano que Naruto jamas le perdonaria. El dobe no era rencoroso, pero si que tenia su dignidad y orgullo, y si en realidad estaba en el hospital, entonces haría todo lo posible para conseguir hablar con el.

Y contarle la verdad.

No importaba cuanto lo odiara en estos momentos. Naruto tenia que saber lo que lo llevó a hacer eso.

A estas alturas, casi se había dado por vencido. Tenia que reconocer que si no hubiera sido por la puta ésa, a estas alturas ya estaría muerto.

Puesto que su conciencia y el dolor de la perdida que lo embargaron hace poco, lo orillaron hasta el pozo profundo de la muerte.

En otras palabras: _intentó suicidarse._

Estuvo tan ausente y deprimido que no vio más salida a su tortuoso remordimiento. Era increible que estuviera a tan solo unos segundos de lanzarse por la carretera, por donde varios vehiculos pasaban diariamente y a todas horas.

Pero esa llamada...

 _"Su... su esposo esta hospitalizado"_

Parecia mentira que fuese Sakura precisamente, quien le llamara para decirle eso. De todas las personas que conocía. Era una verdadera ironía.

"Tengo que hablar con él"

Eso era lo promordial en este momento. Hablar, explicarse, y si Naruto lo permitia, redimirse.

Que él permaneciera con vida lo valia todo. _Todo_.

Asi que tuvo una idea ni bien decidió que lo mas prudente era no entrar al edificio. Y menos aun a su departamento, que seguramente estaria vigilado por mas policias.

Le envío un corto mensaje a un amigo que en muchas ocasiones hacia los trabajos sucios para él, para que lo viniera a recoger en diez minutos. O lo mas pronto posible.

Se dio media vuelta, intentando alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar. No fuera que un policia lo viera y lo reconociera.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, Itachi y Kushina se enfrascaron en una triste conversación, luego de que ésta ultima llegara hace tan solo un instante.

Ambas mujeres hablaron sobre la capacidad de Naruto en recuperarse. Y de la fortaleza que le caracterizaba. Y que la perdida del bebe le traeria mucho sufrimiento, pero que Naruto seria capaz de superarlo. Sakura vio con cierta pena como Kushina se deshacia en dolorosos gimoteos. Y lagrimas que derramaba de cuanto en cuanto.

Tanto ella como Itachi ya se habían enterado de la perdida de memoria del rubio. Lo cual se les hizo demasiado impactante y penosa al mismo tiempo. Puesto que ahora seria el doble de dificil encontrar a los culpables.

Itachi, por otro lado, prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto, debido a que estuvo mas preocupado por su hermano. Dado que los minutos pasaban y el aún no llegaba. Aunque confiaba en que en cualquier momento apareceria por el pasillo.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Sinceramente, había algo más que le inquietaba de todo aquello.

Empezando, claro esta, por la agresión física que sufrió Naruto.

En realidad, ese asunto se le hacia sumamente familiar. Era como regresar al pasado, y repetir las mismas escenas de cuando su madre iba a parar al hospital, luego de que su padre se sobrepasara con los golpes.

Ya lo había sopesado. Hace unas horas cuando recibió la noticia. Y conversó un poco con Minato y Kushina, respecto al tratamiento que estaba recibiendo Naruto.

Siempre había sido mas suspicaz que los demás. Y una voz demasiado insistente, en el fondo de su cabeza, le orillaba a pensar muy mal.

Quería creer que en realidad estaba equivocado. Que solo eran exageraciones suyas. Pero todo era tan malditamente parecido.

Y Sasuke que no aparecía...

Rogaba a cualquier dios porque no haya tenido nada que ver con la situación.

"Hermano tonto, ¿En donde te metiste?"

Esperaba, por el bien de todos, que su hermano no haya sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad. Y menos aun en contra de Naruto.

Porque sino...

"No sé que voy a hacer"

.

.

.

.

El hombre que ahora se ocultaba tras una mascara, dejó algunas colillas de cigarrillo sobre el cenicero, al mismo tiempo que un segundo hombre servia un poco de vino dentro de su copa.

—Todo esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que planeamos.

—Sin dudas. —corroboró el hombre enmascarado, saboreando el dulzor de su vino predilecto. —Me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá el mocoso cuando se entere de que su bastardito se nos fue.

Una risa estridente le siguió a ese comentario.

—Y yo supongo que no será necesario eliminarlo de nuestro camino, ¿Verdad, jefe?

El hombre moreno cerró los ojos y fruncio el ceño dentro de la mascara. Dirigiendose ahora a la única mujer que estaba presente en esa sala.

—Por supuesto, _querida_. Ya hemos logrado nuestro objetivo. Solo nos queda esperar los resultados.

La castaña, que estaba parada frente a una ventana, asintió.

—Eso espero. Pero de todas formas recuerda nuestro trato. Si le haces daño, a él o a su hermano...

—No tienes nada porque preocuparte, Izumi.—el mayor interrumpió su inefectiva advertencia. —Lo único que debes hacer, es mantener la boca cerrada.

Izumi le dio una mirada altanera, como si la amenaza de ese hombre no le afectará en nada.

—No hace falta que me lo repitas. Ya conozco las represalias.

El hombre no dijo nada. Se levantó de su sitio y fue caminando unos pasos hasta estar frente a la mujer. Dejó salir el humo a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Buena chica.—uso una voz de falsa amabilidad, tocando su mejilla y disfrutando del estremecimiento que sintió ella.—Ahora querida, si me haces el favor, vete yendo de aquí.

Izumi no esperó a que se lo repitiera dos veces. Se agachó un poco y levanto su bolso, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en el piso.

—¿Que haras con ella? —preguntó el otro hombre, luego de que se oyera el sonido de la puerta al haber sido azotada.

—Todo en su momento. —replicó y se sentó nuevamente sobre el sillón. Alzo un pequeño libro que tenia impresa en la tapa el logotipo de la empresa Uchiha. —Dejara de ser útil en cualquier momento. Cuando eso pase, ya sabes que hacer.

El sujeto asintió:

—Sacarla del camino.

—Exacto.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Verdad

_**Nota:**_ _Se agradecen los review! :D_

 _Disfruten el Capítulo._

 **ENGAÑO**

.

.

 **VERDAD**

.

.

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Estas loco.—masculló con su voz grave y masculina, claramente teñida de pura indignación. Sus cejas se fruncieron, al tiempo que una torcida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. —No pienso hacerlo._

 _Su acompañante se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta del moreno le importara poco o nada._

 _—No tienes opción. Si ella habla estas perdido. Corrijo. Estamos perdidos. —se incluyo a si mismo. No quería ser duro con Sasuke, pero la situación no daba para menos. —Sakura es una mujer linda. Al menos yo lo veo así. Ademas, no deberia de darte problemas. Se nota a leguas que siente algo por ti._

 _La carcajada que se le escapó acabó por eliminar la poca paciencia del Uchiha._

 _—¡Imbecil! ¡Estoy casado por si no te has dado cuenta!— rugió, poniendose de pie bruscamente. —No voy a hacerle eso a Naruto. Y menos ahora que recientemente hemos llegado de nuestro viaje._

 _Suigetsu no se intimidó ante el coraje ni la bravura de su amigo. Siempre que se trataba de "su esposo" reaccionaba de una forma mas violenta y antipática._

 _—Pero tienes que entender. Si tu secretaria renuncia, o en todo caso nos delata, estamos acabados. —hizo un avispamiento con la manos para señalar cada espacio de la oficina.—¡Mira todo esto! ¡Miralo bien! Todo esto que ves aquí lo conseguiste con tu propio esfuerzo. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para que venga un viejo carcamán y te lo quite todo?_

 _—¿Y que pretendes, eh? —rodeó el escritorio y se colocó justo en frente de Suigetsu. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Exhalando aire por la nariz, como un toro bravo a punto de embestir. —¿Que enamore a mi secretaria y la convierta en mi amante? ¿Que Naruto se entere y que se dañe la relacion que tenemos?_

 _Cada palabra que salia de su boca tenia un tono severo de ironía. Era la verdad, despues de todo, pero al albino no le gustaba que le escupieran la verdad en la cara._

 _— Eres una de las personas mas inteligentes y astutas que conozco, Sasuke. —reconoció, utilizando ese tono serio que pocas veces se le escuchaba. — Pero lo vas a perder todo de todos modos si no haces nada para evitarlo. Incluso si tu esposo se entera._

 _Fue cuando los ojos de Uchiha demostraron un pequeño tinte de miedo. O más bien, preocupación._

 _Suigetsu continuo:_

 _—Yo entiendo que sea dificil. Pero puedes mantenerlo en secreto, supongo yo. Nadie tiene porque enterarse. El problema aqui, es que no quieres arriesgarte, aún sabiendo que el final es inevitable._

 _Sasuke no objetó ni dijo nada. Qué caso tenia cuando la realidad era tan dura y cruel. Aún cuando quisiera negarlo, Suigetsu tenia razón._

 _Pero en sus miedos mas profundos estaba el perder a Naruto. No sabia como ni porque, pero siempre reaccionaba mal cuando se trataba de él. Lo quería mucho. No. Lo amababa con locura._

 _Eran una pareja de recién casados. Hace poco que regresaron de Europa, luego de haber pasado dos semanas en un lujoso hotel por su luna de miel._

 _¿Como podía serle infiel después de todo aquello?_

 _—Te dejare solo, para que lo medites. —musitó, ligeramente ansioso por la decisión que tomaría su amigo. Ya que de eso dependía el futuro de la empresa. En parte, a el también le molestaba la idea, pero era la única, según su punto de vista._

 _El Uchiha se quedo allí, de pie. Quieto como un objeto inanimado. Meditando como le había sugerido Suigetsu. Contrariado ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo. Su empresa, sus bienes, sus cuentas... pero sobretodo, a Naruto._

 _Su corazon se apretujo de forma dolorosa ante el solo pensamiento._

 _¡No!_

 _"Primero muerto antes que perderlo a él."_

 _Hizo presion en la mandibula y mandó todos sus principios al diablo. En un lugar en donde no le causaran mas conflictos internos._

 _Primero, le habia costado horrores aceptar que sentia algo por Naruto. No fue facil para él reconocer sus sentimientos. Pero ahora... ¡estaba casado¡ y sentía que era con la persona más hermosa y especial que habia conocido jamas._

 _Segundo. Eran una bonita pareja. Todo el mundo lo decía. Ademas, el rubio no tenia porque enterarse. Tampoco iba a acostarse con Sakura. Y obviamente no seria una relación romantica ni mucho menos._

 _Así que eso no contaba como infidelidad, ¿Verdad?_

 _No._

 _Su mirada se volvió decidida._

 _Fue en ese preciso momento que, sin darse cuenta, cayó en una vil trampa._

 _Empero, no lo sabria hasta mucho tiempo después._

.

.

.

Enojado, acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y le estampo un duro puñetazo en el centro de la cara. El hueso del tabique crujio ante el inesperado impacto, causando que el albino se llevara las manos a la zona afectada, mas específicamente a la nariz, al tiempo que soltaba un chillido de dolor.

—¡Mierda! ¿¡Que demonios pasa contigo!?

El moreno se contuvo de darle una patada en los testículos. Se alejo lo suficiente para no obedecer a sus impulsos.

Sus oscuros ojos revelaron la intensa rabia que le poseía. Parecia no importarle el dolor que seguramente estaría sintiendo el otro. Ni la sangre que caia a chorros sobre el piso alfombrado de la sala.

Caminó con pasos firmes hasta la puerta del baño y empujó, ansioso por darse un baño de agua fría. Sin embargo, el hijo de puta que se quedó en la sala le siguió con el enojo pintandole el rostro.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Sasuke! ¿¡Que se supone que significa esto!? ¡Me has roto la nariz, imbécil!

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para encararlo. No negaba que la imagen que ahora proyectaba Suigetsu le removia en algo su conciencia. No obstante, era lo que se merecia, por meterle absurdas ideas en la cabeza.

Y pareció que el albino se dio cuenta de que el moreno tenia más de una razón para estar enojado. Lo vio en sus ojos, en su rostro. Era como ver el retrato de un energúmeno bajo la tormenta mas tenebrosa.

Por eso se quedó callado. Y no dijo nada que terminara por cabrear al Uchiha.

—Dame ropa limpia. Saldre en cinco minutos. —fue la fria orden que dio Sasuke, antes de meterse en el baño, y cerrar la puerta con desmedida fuerza.

El albino permaneció un momento allí, pensado en las mil y un maneras que existían para que su amigo le partiera la nariz después de haberle recogido en su coche. Prácticamente haciendole un favor.

No se le ocurrió ninguna. Pocas veces había visto a Sasuke en aquel estado. Sin embargo, olía a alcohol. Y eso era lo mas preocupante.

Mientras tanto, Uchiha se quitó la ropa a una velocidad desesperada. Ni siquiera prendio los calentadores. Se metio en el pequeño cubículo de vidrio esmerilado y giro la llave de la regadera. El agua helada le cayó encima,, haciendole dar un respingo por la fría temperatura del agua.

No le importo, sin embargo, permanecer cinco minutos bajo ese suplicio. Temblo involuntariamente, al tiempo que su mente se llenaba de pequeñas escenas vividas no hace mucho.

 _Como había afirmado Suigetsu. No fue dificil, pero si molesto, enamorar a Sakura. La chica únicamente le dejó en claro que no quería que mezclaran las relaciones de trabajo, con las de pareja. Y el estuvo de cuerdo. Sin embargo, nunca le mencionó que él ya estaba casado. Sino, talvez Sakura no habría accedido tan fácilmente._

 _—¿E-enserio quiere salir a tomar un café?— inquirió con cierta duda, y ruborizada como una colegiala de quince años. Sasuke le había invitado a salir, algo que jamas creyó sucederia._

 _—Si, a menos que tengas otros planes...—profirió sin mirarla a la cara, aparentemente mas concentrado en las estadisticas laborales del mes._

 _—¡Claro, si usted me lo pide! ¿A que hora mas o menos...? — se apresuró en aceptar, mas nerviosa que antes. El que su jefe le pidiera salir, significaba que algo sentía por ella... ¿no?_

 _—A las ocho y media. Y si no te importa, me gustaría llevarte en mi coche._

 _—¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo... Así será!_

 _Sasuke asintió, y le sonrió ligeramente. Una sonrisa que le robo el aliento._

 _¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿En verdad Sasuke estaba tratando de ligar con ella? ¿Una simple estudiante de universidad que pagaba sus estudios con un sueldo de secretaria?_

 _Correspondió a su sonrisa. Se dió media vuelta y cerró la puerta al marcharse. Todavía sonriendo como una boba._

 _Cuando la escuchó salir, Sasuke eliminó toda clase de gesto amable. Arrugo el entrecejo, al tiempo que mascullaba entre dientes._

 _—Maldito Suigetsu..._

.

.

.

.

Ya aseado y vestido, se subió a un taxi en compañia de Hozuki. Una vez dentro, el albino le plantó cara y le fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Ahora si vas a explicarme que es lo que te pasa? —enarco una ceja, exigiendo una explicación convincente que justificara el puñetazo que recibió. Aunque aún sentía una ligera inflamación, se había tomado un par de analgésicos y la sangre había parado de brotar afortunadamente.

—Todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Que? ¿Y de que soy culpable si se puede saber?

Uchiha se tragó el insulto que quizo soltarle. En cambió miró por la ventanilla, ignorando a los automóviles y a las personas que iban dentro de ellas. Mas concentrado en la manera de poder entrar al hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Suigetsu se molestó ante la falta de atención a su pregunta.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Quieres de una vez explicarme que esta pasando!?

Uchiha giró el rostro bruscamente.

—¿Que crees que paso? ¡Estoy jodido! Mi matrimonio se destruyó y todo es por tu maldita culpa. Tu idea estúpida de ser amante de Sakura para que se pusiera de nuestra parte fue un plan de porquería.

El albino parpadeo un par de veces, intentando procesar todas esas palabras. Mas o menos empezaba a entender el motivo al extraño comportamiento del moreno.

—¿Se enteró?

Sasuke resoplo:

—¿Tu que crees?

A ninguno de los dos les importó el tercer hombre que conducía el vehiculo. Era un hombre cualquiera, con un sueldo miserable, de todos modos.

—Pero... ¿Como se enteró? —inquirio, incrédulo.

—De eso precisamente quiero que te encargues. —pauso un momento, pensando en la mejor manera de vengarse de Sakura Haruno. — Sakura me engañó, Suigetsu. Teníamos un pacto de no decir nada a nadie, ¿Y sabes que hizo ella?

Suigetsu negó. No se imaginaba siquiera que pudo haber hecho la chica.

Uchiha prosiguió:

—Le mandó unas fotos a Naruto en donde ambos aparecemos como unos... amantes en celo.

Se quedó boquiabierto ante la respuesta. Ahora comprendía mejor el enojo de Sasuke. Esto suponía entonces que el joven matrimonio pendia de un hilo.

—¿Que te dijo entonces? —inquirio, refiriendose al Uzumaki, tratando de parecer calmado. Se dio cuenta que Sasuke ahora se sentía derrotado. Quizás arrepentido de haberse involucrado con su secretaria. Y claro, el se sentía igual o peor, por haberlo instado a hacerlo.

El azabache cerró los ojos, sintiendose incapaz de decirle lo que había sucedido después. Pero se tragó la vergüenza y el orgullo lo dejo a un lado.

—El... quizo dejarme. —hablo con voz queda, queriendo eliminar la molesta picazón que sentía en los ojos. —Discutimos. Yo... me enfade. Trate de razonar con el. Pero Naruto ya tenia lista las maletas... por eso yo... no se lo que me pasó...

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, evitando a toda costa que las lagrimas traicioneras se le escaparan. Suigetsu le miraba atento. Casi presintiendo que Sasuke se romperia allí mismo.

Lo que fuera que iba a decirle, seguramente era algo grave. Muy grave.

—Naruto estaba determinado en irse... y yo no podía dejarlo ir... Me enfade, y... lo golpeé, pero... me arrepiento tanto... —La voz se le quebró y no pudo decir más.

.

.

.

.

—¿Como dijiste?

El mismo hombre oculto tras una máscara apretó con moderada fuerza el delicado cuello de la castaña. Ésta se quejó, tratando de apartarse de las garras del moreno.

—No fue... mi culpa... —habló pausadamente. — Yo no lo sabia, lo juro...

—¡Te dije específicamente que estuvieras al tanto de su salud! ¿Ahora que se supone que haremos, eh? ¡No recuerda absolutamente nada!

—Lo siento...

El moreno quiso matarla allí mismo. Por no haber hecho bien su trabajo, aún cuando tenia todos los beneficios.

—Eres una inútil. —susurro con desprecio muy cerca de su oído. —Mas te vale asegurarte de que recuerde o yo mismo voy y mato a tu querido Uchiha.

Los ojos de Izumi se abrieron llenos de terror. Dejo escapar un jadeo.

—¡No! ¡Por... favor! ¡A él no! —suplicó, desesperada, humillandose si era preciso.

El moreno la miro con desprecio. Viendo con gozo como la piel blanca se ponia azul, debido a la falta de aire.

Solo entonces la soltó. La chica cayó al suelo, tosiendo y respirando a trompicones.

—Tienes dos semanas, Izumi. —habló claro, firme y directo. —En caso de que Naruto no recuerde lo que pasó, asumiré que tu trabajo es ineficiente. —su voz se volvio mas fria.—Lo haré sufrir, querida. Lo mataré lentamente hasta que solo queden sus huesos. Y él sabrá que fue por tu culpa ¿Y sabes que pasara? _Te odiara..._ y finalmente le cortaré la garganta.

Izumi lloraba en silencio. Murmuraba palabras como "no" "por favor" "no le hagas nada"

—Ahora limpiate esas lagrimas. Y ve hacer lo que te corresponde. —se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia las escaleras, sin ningún tipo de compasión o remordimiento ante la muchacha que seguía llorando en el suelo.

Total, era su culpa por ser una inútil. Pero lo mismo le hubiera dado si hubiera sido uno de sus hombres. Incluso se habría desecho de ellos. Sin embargo, Izumi seguía siendo inmune de sospechas. Y claro, con ella podía conseguir mucha mas información. Solo por eso seguía con vida.

Empujo la puerta de su habitación, entrando y cerrando con forzada calma. Apoyo la espalda en la puerta, luchando contra el impulso de romper cada cosa que había allí.

Golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado.

—¡Estupido mocoso! ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya, eh? Pero ya vas a ver... —fijo su iracunda mirada en una fotografia que colgaba de una pared. En ella se mostraba a una familia en particular. Un hombre rubio, una pelirroja mujer y un adolescente. Los tres sonriendo frente a la cámara, como una familia feliz.

 _Familia._

 _Que tontería._

Se quitó la máscara con brusquedad, ya que le molestaba.

Un ojo era de color azul. Y el otro, completamente negro. Una retorcida sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Era cruel y despiadada.

—Ya nos falta poco, _hermanito_...

.

.

.

.

 _Continuara..._


	8. Distorsión

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Disfruten el Capítulo :)**

 **ENGAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTORSIÓN**

 **.**

.

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estaba parado en medio de todo. El calor, intenso, abrazador, casi insoportable, le estalló en toda la cara. Pudo haber quedado ciego, pero eso fue lo menos que le importó. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el punto mas llameante de todo el fuego que se expandia por el techo, por las paredes, las ventanas, las puertas..._

 _Todo se consumia con rapidez._

 _Y lo único que podía oír eran los gritos._

 _Los gritos de los niños que estaban adentro, quemandose lentamente, resultado del incendio que se había producido desde hace tiempo._

 _Quería vomitar._

 _Porque allí estaba su familia. Sus amigos. La única persona que lo había cuidado como si ésta fuera su propia madre. Las únicas personas que no lo habían rechazado, a pesar de ser un marginado, a pesar de ser un niño travieso y entrometido._

 _—¡Dejame! ¡Dejame ya!_

 _Iba a ayudarlos como sea. Iba a entrar por esa puerta que amenazaba con caerse abajo. Iba a arriesgarse para sacarla. Iba a hacerlo, sino fuera por los dos brazos fuertes que lo retenian en el suelo._

 _—!Olvidalos! ¡Ya están muertos! ¿¡No lo oyes acaso!? ¡Ya están MUERTOS!_

 _—¡NO! ¡CALLATE Y SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!_

 _Por mas que pataleaba y golpeaba al sujeto que le tenia aprisionado en contra de su voluntad, no pudo liberarse. Esa vez maldijo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarle. Si hubiera podido soltarse, empujarlo y alejarlo, talvez, solo talvez, hubiera podido salvarla._

 _Pero no._

 _No pudo._

 _Para cuando llegaron los bomberos, la casa ya no ardia como al principio. El techo se había caído por completo. El fuego había devorado todo lo que encontraba a su paso. El humo ascendió hasta el cielo, formando una nube negra que se confundia con la negrura de la noche._

 _Y dolio. Dolio mucho._

 _Cuando el individuo a su espalda aflojo el agarre que lo tenia encadenado, cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra y cerro los ojos. Arraño la tierra con ambas manos, apreto los dientes para no gritar ni llorar._

 _No lo logro._

 _Grito, grito con todas su fuerzas. Grito hasta que se rasgo su garganta. Grito hasta que no le quedaron las fuerzas. Grito hasta que se ahogo en lagrimas de dolor y rabia._

 _Gritó hasta que le dieron un golpe en la cabeza. Y automáticamente, todo quedo oscuro._

 _Ese día murió su madre. Sus amigos, casi hermanos. La única familia que conoció._

 _Desde ese día no volvió a ser lo mismo._

 _Había muerto con ellos._

.

.

.

.

Recordar viejos tiempos no le hacia ni pisca de gracia. De hecho, cada vez que soñaba con ese suceso tan lamentable, su garganta se cerraba y su primer impulso era romper todo lo que tuviera por delante. La ira y la rabia que sentía lo hacían actuar de forma violenta, casi igual a una bestia que no puede controlar sus instintos.

Y eso no era bueno, porque si quería vengarse, tenia que optar por la lógica y el razonamiento. Ya habría tiempo para llorar por los muertos. El tiempo valia oro, las cosas no se hacían por si solas, y ademas, tenia mas responsabilidades.

A parte de aquellos delirios psicoticos que no había forma de controlar. Un dolor de cabeza innecesario.

Por eso fumaba. El habito lo había adquirido en su adolescencia, unas semanas después de haber escapado del reformatorio. Le ayudaba a controlar sus nervios.

Y por eso también se esforzaba tanto en cumplir con su objetivo. Por mas insano o retorcido que fuera. Necesitaba vengarse de todos aquellas personas que le habían arrebatado todo lo que una vez había tenido.

Ya había matado a Fugaku Uchiha, y aunque su plan original habia sido dejarlo vivo unos años mas, para así poder matar a sus hijos frente a sus ojos, había decidido borrarlo del mapa para que los hermanos Uchiha se quedaran con todo el dinero que por derecho les correspondia.

No lo hizo por bondad, como todos sus compinches creian. Tarde o temprano ese dinero recaeria en sus manos, así que lo mejor había sido librarse de ese malnacido. Ademas, se había dado cuenta de que Fugaku no tenia ningún respeto por su familia. Solo era un borracho mezquino, que había matado a Mikoto.

Y por desgracia, también a él.

Dejo de inhalar su cigarro cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. Se pregunto quien seria a esa hora. No le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando.

—Adelante.

Inmediatamente empujaron la puerta y por ella entró otro de sus matones. El hombre, de pelo rojo y mirada seria se adentro al cuatro con movimientos cautelosos.

—Ya estan aquí. —informó, escuetamente.

El moreno asintió y dejo la colilla del cigarro en el cesto de basura. Se puso la máscara, antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta. Poco antes de salir le pregunto algo en voz baja.

—¿Cuantos?

—Tres. —contestó simplemente, sin voltear a mirarlo. Ya había visto su rostro varias veces, pero el impacto que daba cada vez que lo hacia, le provocaba temor y repulsión en partes iguales.

El enmascarado pareció darse cuenta de sus mirada esquiva. Pero no hizo ningún amago de decir nada. Solo sonrió levemente bajo su escudo protector. La máscara que le cubría el rostro desde que era un niño.

—Busca a Izumi.—ordenó, empujando la puerta.— Y siguela. Quiero saber que hace sin omitir detalles.

—Como diga.

Sin mas palabras que añadir, se dio la vuelta y camino por el largo del oscuro pasillo. Era una casa vieja, así que no había nada que ver. Excepto algunos cuadros que le pertenecían al anterior dueño. Algunas rasgaduras en el papel tapiz. Y el mismo silencio que lo acompañaba día tras noche.

El sonido de sus pisadas alerto a sus visitantes. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, como si pretendiera crear algo de suspenso con su aparición. Después de todo, no había nada de malo en ocasionar un poco de temor en su antiguo verdugo.

Era _taaan_ divertido.

Se paro en medio del vestíbulo y pudo ver en la sala principal, la figura encorbada de un viejo. Tenia la cabeza llena de canas y el rostro arrugado como la de un sapo viejo. Lo contemplo en silencio, ese cuerpo desgastado, vulnerable y detestable.

—Hola, Danzo. —saludar fue lo primero que hizo. Su voz le saco un leve temblor al hombre mayor que estaba atado de pies y manos, sujeto a una silla de madera. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo tenían secuestrado. Tenia una fea herida en la frente y la mano izquierda ensangrentada. Le habían mutilado los dedos indice y pulgar.

—¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi? —inquirio el viejo, con voz ronca. Sus ojos se había posado en los del mas joven, pero éste solo lo miraba desde arriba, sin hacer nada, ni decir nada. Danzo fue capaz de distinguir un brillo de color rojo que le helo hasta los huesos. Hizo todo lo posible por no demostrar su miedo.

Al brillo rojo se le sumo otro, pero de una tonalidad azulina que su memoria hacia esfuerzo por recordar.

El menor sonrió, aunque nadie pudo verle.

Le gustaba verlo _así_. _Tan_ vulnerable.

—¿No me reconoces? ¿No sabes quien soy? Basura de mierda.—escupió.

Danzo se sobresalto. Sus ojos se abrieron.

—No... es imposible... ¡Tu estas muerto! —rugió, con la expresión mas incrédula que había visto el menor. Sus ojos escanearon la figura que tenia delante. Nada impresionante. Por supuesto, ¿como no se había dado cuenta? No era fácil de reconocer, pero allí estaba. Solo que había crecido... Su pelo era negro. Y su voz se había enronquecido. No era tan dificil, considerando que Danzo era un viejo muy astuto. —Tu...

Se oyó una risita socarrona.

—Lo haré rápido, Danzo. Así que dime los nombres de los hombres que mandaste al orfanato. —se subió el abrigo que llevaba encima y saco una navaja del bolsillo interno. —Si me lo dices ahora, no te haré gritar tanto.

Danzo entrecerro los ojos con sospecha. Su ceño se fruncio.

—Eso es algo que _ya sabes_. Te lo dije hace tiempo.

—No intentes jugar con mi paciencia. —advirtio, apreto el filo de la navaja bajo el pescuezo de Danzo. —Dime los nombres.

—Te estoy diciendo que te lo dije hace años, ¿porque actuas como si no lo supieras?

—¿Que?

Llegados a ese punto, empezó a crearse cierta tensión y confusión en ambos morenos. O Danzo decía la verdad, o solo estaba haciendo tiempo para salir airado de la situación. Esta vez, Danzo era quien decía la verdad, independientemente de lo que el chico pensara.

—Fuiste a mi oficina y mataste a mi secretaria. Luego me apuntaste con un arma de fuego y me sacaste sus nombres a base de golpes.— Silencio. Los labios de Danzo se fruncieron. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron. —¿Acaso no fuiste tu?

El menor dejo de presionar en la carne. Sus dedos se crisparon. Se mantuvo quieto por un minuto, analizando las palabras. Procesando la información.

—No se de que demonios me hablas, viejo. —se inclino hacia adelante, con todo el propósito de intimidarlo. Pensó que ese viejo era astuto. Podria estarle mintiendo y él podria ser tan tonto para creerle. Grave error. —¿Cuando pasó eso?

—Hace cinco años. Dos dias antes de año nuevo. —habló en el mismo tono frio de siempre. —Al principio pensé que me matarias, pero te fuiste solo cuando me sacaste la información que querías. Unos dias después, me entere de que esos hombres ya habían sido asesinados.

—No puede ser. —negó con la cabeza. Si no fuera por la máscara, todos habrían visto su expresión de escaso entendimiento. Tenia que ser mentira. El nunca entro a la casa de Danzo. En aquellos tiempos, el estaba tan ocupado con su propia identidad, que no le dio tiempo ni para pensar en su venganza. Hace cinco años, seguía siendo un niño sin la capacidad de hacer nada. Se inclino hacia atrás, en pose defensiva. —¿Estas diciendome que alguien se hizo pasar por mi?

—Si no fuiste tu. Es obvio que si.

Esa fue todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Agarro el cuello del anciano, le miro una ultima vez y ensancho su sonrisa cuando la navaja le atravezo la piel.

—Gracias por la informacion, Danzo. Me haré cargo de lo demás. Por cierto, ¿sabias que tengo un hermano? —pauso un momento.—No... No solo tengo uno. Tengo tres.

La sangre le salpico en el rostro. Si la hemorragia no lo mataba, el dolor si que lo haría. Soltó su cuello y lo dejo caer al suelo. La silla se vino abajo con el. El cuerpo agonizante se agitó en convulsiones por escasos tres segundos, luego, dejo de moverse.

—Uno menos. —finiquitó, tranquilo.

—¿Que hacemos con el cuerpo?—pregunto un chico rubio, con curiosidad genuina. Ver tanta sangre le provocaba nauseas, pero se aguanto las ganas que tenia de vomitar. Nunca le gusto el olor de un muerto.

—Lanzalo por allí. —ordeno sin mucho interes. Se levanto del suelo y cogió su navaja para limpiarla con un pañuelo. Se daría un baño también. Si por el fuera, dormiria en su habitación tal y como estaba. Sin embargo, una vez había pasado exactamente lo mismo, y casi lo matan por eso.

A veces, era mejor borrar todas las evidencias, ya que...

No se fiaba de nadie.

Mientras subia por las escaleras y el rubio se encargaba del difunto Danzo, el se preguntó quien seria lo bastante estupido como para hacerse pasar por el. Con lo mucho que le había costado establecer su nueva identidad. Pocas personas sabían quien era él.

Si lo que Danzo dijo era verdad, posiblemente tenia un aliado mas. Pero era peligroso por muchas razones. Lo mejor era dar con ése suplantador y matarlo.

El nombre de una persona se le vino a la cabeza. Y con ella se le dibujo en la mente un rostro que ya conocía de sobra.

Aunque fuese solo una posibilidad, ya que no consideraba que ese niño fuera tan astuto como para suplantarlo, tenia que tomarlo en cuenta.

No creia que fuera capaz de entrar en un edificio lleno de vigilancia, con cámaras de seguridad, perros de guardia. Incluso... golpear a Danzo hubiera sido una gran hazaña. Pero no tanto como matar a su secretaria. Esa mujer, que de delicada no tenia ni un pelo.

¿Pero quien seria entonces?

Tenia que averiguarlo. Y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Entró al hospital acompañado de Suigetsu. Iban a paso rápido, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida. Y si seguía posponiendo más lo inevitable, su situación podria empeorar.

Suigetsu le miró por el rabilo del ojo. Al enterarse de lo que había hecho el moreno, casi había esperado que se hubiera pasado de copas, y lo que le contó hace unos minutos en el interior del taxi no fuera mas que una broma de mal gusto.

No era así, por supuesto. Sasuke estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no se le notara, pero él sabia por experiencia, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de estrellar su puño contra cualquier cosa. Siempre tan impulsivo cuando se trataba de él.

Daba hasta terror.

Y ahora, no sabia que pensar. Se suponía que Sasuke adoraba a Naruto. El rubio le caia bien, aunque no fuesen tan amigos ni tan cercanos, pero ahora podía entender que se hubiese enfadado, hasta el punto de dejar a Sasuke, al enterarse de que su amigo le estaba poniendo los cuernos.

Pero nada justificaba que el moreno, en un ataque de rabia, le hubiera golpeado hasta medio matarlo. Desconocia esa faceta del Uchiha menor. Siempre pensó que para tener un caracter de mil demonios, era muy tranquilo.

Que equivocado había estado.

No obstante, estaba allí para tenderle una mano. Puede que desaprobara su actitud violenta, y sus malas acciones, pero en parte sabia que era su culpa, así que ambos estaban metidos en el mismo problema. Sea como sea, lo acompañaria hasta el final.

Después de que Suigetsu le hiciera una llamada rápida a la secretaria de Sasuke, ya sabían en que piso se encontraba Naruto. Sabia tambien, que cuando Sasuke asumiera la responsabilidad que había dejado a Naruto internado, se armaria un gran escándalo. Probablemente, recibiria una condena de un par de años, talvez mas, si el abogado apelaba la inestabilidad de Sasuke.

Suigetsu creía que Sasuke había estado ebrio cuando abuso de Naruto. Porque hasta ahora, el moreno no le había contado los detalles de lo que había pasado.

Pero por sobretodo, dependía del estado en el que se encontraba el rubio. Por no hablar del niño...

Ese era un asunto mucho mas delicado.

Tuvo que detener su caminata, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había quedado atras. Torcio el cuello para ver a que se debia. Su amigo miraba en dirección a la ultima puerta que los separaba de Naruto y su familia. Incluso Itachi estaba allí. Si no fueran por las grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos enrojecidos y el moretón que se asomaba por su mejilla, Suigetsu diría que Sasuke no estaba afectado por los recientes acontecimientos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sin embargo.

—Sasuke...

El Uchiha pestañeó, pareció reaccionar. Sin embargo, solo hizo un asentimiento, y siguió caminando. Suigetsu le siguió, esta vez mas preocupado que antes.

O Sasuke estaba resignandose a lo inevitable, o estaba planeando algo. Lo conocia lo suficiente para saberlo.

Esperaba que no fuera nada que perjudicara a nadie. Ya había sido suficiente.

Ninguno de los dos hombres esperó, que al cruzar la puerta, se encontraran de frente con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Éste tenia los brazos cruzados y la mirada mas seria que Sasuke y Suigetsu pudieron haber visto.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras. —hablo, rigido como una roca. A Sasuke le pareció ver a su padre por un momento. Pasó por un momento de debilidad y por un pequeño instante, pensó en dar la vuelta y huir de allí.

 _Casi_. Por un segundo.

Apreto sus puños y parpadeó un par de veces para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Pero su mente adulta le recriminó ese pensamiento, y lo hizo permanecer de pie, frente al hermano que le había criado como un padre. Ya que el suyo no fue un ejemplo a seguir, el se impuso la meta de llegar a ser como Itachi. Ambos lo sabían, pero nunca hablaban de ello. Y era mejor así, porque siempre le molesto que la gente los comparara.

Ahora la situación era distinta.

Suigetsu trato de no demostrar la incomodidad que sentía al ver la tensión que se había formado entre los dos hermanos. Para él, era inusual que el mayor de los hermanos estuviera enojado. Porque si, lo estaba. Se le notaba en la cara, en su postura.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, tuve un inconveniente. —pauso un instante. No iba a negarlo. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. —¿Y Naruto? ¿Como esta él?

Itachi entrecerro los ojos. Lo que dijo a continuación, hizo que a su hermano se le descompusiera el rostro.

—Asi como lo dejaste.

Hozuki sintió que la tensión aumentaba. Incluso él se quedo con la boca abierta. Fue el primero en ver como los ojos del menor se abrieron a mas no poder.

 _No puede ser... ¿lo sabe? ¿Pero como?_

Itachi continuó. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se tornaron mas fríos.

—Lo hiciste. —era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Jamas se había sentido tan decepcionado como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando murió su madre.

—¿A que te refieres?—Sasuke respiro hondo y aparento no saber nada. Y Suigetsu, a su lado, le fulmino con la mirada. ¿Iba a negarlo? ¿A su propio hermano? Entonces, ¿Porque se lo había dicho a él? ¿Acaso iba actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Sasuke. —replico, a punto de perder los estribos. Su ceño de fruncio mas. —Fuiste tu quien golpeo a Naruto. Confiesalo.

—No hay nada que confesar, itachi. —masculló, con los ojos vidriosos. El mayor se descoloco cuando su hermano, en un arrebato de ira, le agarro la solapa de su camisa y sus ojos quedaron a solo unos centímetros de él. —¿Crees que fui yo, cierto? ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Como te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño a Naruto! ¡ASI QUE CIERRA LA BOCA!

Itachi no necesito mas pruebas para saber que si lo había hecho. No se dejo intimidar por él, a pesar de que eran casi de la misma altura, y probablemente tuvieran la misma fuerza. Él conocía a su hermano mejor de lo que éste pensaba.

Su reacción no había sido la que había estado esperando, pero solo eso le bastaba para confirmar que su hermano era alguien violento. La pregunta ya no era si lo había hecho. Sino, ¿Porque?

Sasuke respiraba agitado. Su pecho subia y bajaba con cada aspiración que daba. Le importaba poco que fuera su hermano. En esos momentos lo único que pensaba era que cuando Naruto despertara, si es que lo hacia, le odiaria por el resto de sus dias. Y al ver la mirada tranquila de su hermano, todas las piezas empezaron a encajar.

Recordó porque había estado molesto desde un principio. Y también recordó porque se había dejado llevar por la rabia. Convirtiéndolo todo en un caos de sus propias inseguridades.

Estaba celoso. _Celoso_ de su propio hermano...

Ese infeliz se quería quedar con Naruto. Con su Naruto. Por eso lo estaba acusando tan directamente, y sin ninguna prueba.

Por eso el estaba tan tranquilo. Por eso ahora estaba allí, deseoso de aprovechar la oportunidad que tenia... ¡Para quitarle a Naruto!

—¡Sasuke! ¿Que te demonios te pasa?

No escucho a la voz de Suigetsu. Fulmino a su hermano con la mirada mas fría que pudo gesticular. Su garganta se lleno de saliva, justo ante de alzar su puño derecho y estrellarlo contra la desprotegida cara de Itachi. Éste no se lo esperaba, así que cayo al suelo con la visión llena de luces blancas y amarillas en la oscuridad de sus parpados. Estuvo aturido, desorientado, pero por sobretodo... _impactado_.

Y la cosa se puso peor cuando Sasuke se le echo encima.

.

.

.

 _Continuara..._


	9. Hermanos

Nota del Capítulo: disculpen la demora. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Cualquier duda dejen un comentario.

Advertencia: Violencia (moderada).

.

 **ENGAÑO**

.

.

 **HERMANOS**

.

 **By Yelmar Doker**

.

.

 _Sasuke dejó el bolígrafo sobre la superficie de la mesita al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se ponia a descansar unos minutos, exhalando un breve suspiro de cansancio._

 _Era sábado, el cielo estaba encapotado, pero afortunadamente la lluvia había amainado desde el medio día. No tenia nada que hacer. A parte de dedicarle mas tiempo a las tareas pendientes de la escuela._

 _Prefirió quedarse encerrado en su habitación, observando a traves del vidrio de la ventana como el jardinero cortaba el cesped del amplio patio de la casa._

 _Interiormente sintió ganas de bajar e ir a divertirse con los hijos del jardinero que gentilmente se habrian ofrecido para jugar con él. Pero siempre vivía con el temor de ser descubierto por su padre, que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su hijo menor se relacionara con los niños de la servidumbre._

 _Sobretodo porque su padre solía tener algunos arranques de ira._

 _Fugaku había salido a trabajar desde muy temprano, y no llegaría hasta la noche, según el horario que tenia en la empresa. Pero nadie le aseguraba de que su padre no fuera a tomarse el día libre y llegar a casa antes de lo previsto. Por lo tanto, prefería quedarse en su cuarto, y esperar para bajar hasta la hora de la cena._

 _Últimamente no dormía bien. La noche anterior había pasado en vela hasta muy tarde pensando en el viaje que haría su hermano, luego de unas semanas para acabar sus años de instituto. Pero él no quería que se fuera a vivir a otra parte. Casi había hecho un berrinche hacia una semana cuando le informaron de la decisión que habían tomado sus padres con respecto a la educación de Itachi._

 _Sabia que estaba siendo egoista, pero no quería ni podía evitarlo. Tenia miedo de que se fuera y que lo dejara solo en la enorme casa de sus padres. Itachi y él compartian muchas cosas. Desde pequeños siempre se contaban de todo y casi siempre estaban juntos, aunque Itachi dedicara mas tiempo a sus clases de la escuela._

 _Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Siendo un niño de ocho años, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que dichos planes fracasaran. O que por lo menos su hermano no se fuera de casa y continuara sus estudios en la misma ciudad._

 _Después de un descanso de diez minutos y una hora más de estudio, bajó a la primera planta debido al anuncio de una de las criadas que trabajaban para su madre. Ésta había llegado de compras y en ese instante se encontraba en el salón principal, conversando animadamente con unas señoras de la misma edad que su madre, sobre algunas telas para vestidos de gala y cosas por el estilo._

 _Mikoto estaba sonriendo cuando vió la pequeña figura de su hijo mas pequeño, y rápidamente le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara._

 _—El es mi hijo Sasuke —. Le presentó con las que seguramente eran sus amigas. El se sintió un poco cohibido por las miradas que ellas le dieron._

 _—Pero qué guapo te salió, Mikoto. Se parece mucho a ti —. Alabó la mujer de peinado alto y voz chillona. —Hola, cariño. Un placer conocerte._

 _—El gusto es mío—. Asintió, no sabiendo que mas decir._

 _En total eran cinco señoras. Todas con vestidos formales y peinados altos. Menos su madre, que ya destacaba por lo hermosa que era. Sin embargo, le había llamado la atención el color de pelo de una de las mujeres. Claramente era nueva socia en el club de damas que su madre organizaba de vez en cuando, porque nunca había pasado por su casa._

 _Tuvo que quedarse a esperar en el salón aunque era sumamente incomodo para él. Algunas no dejaban de decir que se parecia mucho a su madre. Y no las culpaba. Cada vez que se miraba a un espejo, le parecia estar viendo a su madre en él._

 _Mikoto se despidió de todas casi veinte minutos después. Desde su lugar, Sasuke escuchó que quedarian para reunirse en otra ocasion. Algunas también se despidieron de él y prometieron traer a sus hijos para que pudieran conocerse y jugaran entre si. La idea le había hecho ilusión, sino fuera porque su madre murió ése mismo mes._

 _El pequeño Sasuke ya tenia hambre mucho antes de bajar de su cuarto, y al parecer, la fuerte intuición de Mikoto le ayudó a darse cuenta de eso._

 _—¿Quieres un Onigiri mientras esperamos a que llegue tu padre, Sasuke?_

 _—Mmh... Si. —Asintio, aparentando un poco de desinterés. No le gustaría que supiera que en realidad se estaba muriendo de hambre. Puesto que al medio día no había comido lo suficiente, y en la mañana no tuvo tiempo de desayunar como era correcto, debido a que su padre iba tan apurado al trabajo, que prácticamente lo arrastro al auto para llevarlo a la escuela._

 _Mikoto asintió y sacó un envase de la nevera en la cual guardaba los onigiris sobrantes del almuerzo de ese día y se lo dio en un platillo. Se comió dos casi al instante. Aún así, seguía sintiendo un enorme agujero en el estomago. Pero no se quejó._

 _—¿Como te va en la escuela, Sasuke? —le pregunto su madre, sentandose a su lado y sosteniendo una taza de café caliente. El pequeño cuerpo del niño se tensó sobre la silla._

 _—Bien... El profesor Ebisu esta sorprendido de mi avance. Dice que soy brillante. —relató sin muchos ánimos las mismas palabras que le dijera su profesor de matemáticas. Sin embargo, ésto hizo que Mikoto sonriera alegremente._

 _—Felicidades, Sasuke. Tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti cuando se lo cuente._

 _—Eh... No, no es necesario que le digas nada. —Mikoto enarco una ceja._

 _—¿Porqué?_

 _—No es gran cosa. Es decir, solo me fue bien en un examen. Y el profesor Ebisu es muy halagador con todos. No creo que..._

 _Pero se interrumpió cuando oyeron el sonido del timbre de la casa. Mikoto dejo su café a medio terminar y se apresuro a ir a recibir a su marido. Él suspiró profundamente, agradecido por la interrupción que genero la llegada de su padre. Pero no tardo en desvanecerse cuando su madre le llamó desde la sala._

 _Cuando llego allí, sus padres estaban discutiendo._

 _Otra vez. Se lamentó._

 _Se paró en una esquina y trató de hacerse invisible. Esperó a que ésa situación se terminara de una vez por todas. Tanto para llenarse el estomago de comida, como para no volver a ver como se peleaban delante a él._

 _—Estas borracho, por el amor de Dios. —le reprocho Mikoto, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba allí._

 _—¿Y que pretendes que haga, mujer? ¡Compartir con unos socios es mi deber como presidente de la empresa quedarme hasta el final! —espetó, con la voz ligeramente más grave y ronca de lo normal._

 _—¿Como es posible que digas eso? ¿Que clase de ejemplo le das a tus hijos?_

 _—¡Ese es un asunto muy aparte! ¡Asi que no me hables de esos buenos para nada!_

 _—No te permito que hables así de ellos..._

 _—¿O qué? ¿Vas a denunciarme?— había un claro tinte de sarcasmo en su voz. — ¡Por favor, Mikoto! ¡Ten algo de sentido comun!_

 _—¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de tu comportamiento infantil! ¡Has cambiado demasiado! ¡Ni siquiera eres un hombre capaz de comprender el daño que se está haciendo!_

 _—¿Que insinuas? —su mirada se afiló tanto que resultaba amenzante. Mikoto no se intimido, por supuesto._

 _—¡Voy a irme de aquí con mis hijos! ¡Y me voy a divorciar de...!_

 _La cachetada que recibió Mikoto fue tan rápida e inesperada, que ni siquiera Sasuke fue capaz de verla venir. A pesar de que no fuera la primera vez que su padre llegaba borracho a casa y maltrataba a la pobre de su madre, todavia sentia un grueso nudo en el estomago cada vez que pasaba. Ella cayó bruscamente al suelo, debido a la fuerza ejercida de su mano fuerte._

 _—¡A mi no me deja nadie, puta! ¡Menos tú que ni siquiera sirves para esposa!_

 _La morena se oculto tras su largo cabello negro, intentando así disimular un poco las lagrimas que caian por su níveo rostro. Sasuke estaba a punto de ir con ella para ver como estaba, pero Fugaku se adelanto y tomó a su mujer de los cabellos._

 _—¡Debi haberte echado a patadas desde hace tiempo! ¡Eres una perra que se acuesta con todos! ¡En mala hora me case contigo!— mientras decía esto, zarandeo a Mikoto, que estaba haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza para liberarse de sus manos castigadoras._

 _—¿Nunca vas a olvidarlo, verdad? —sollozó._

 _—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Deshonraste el nombre de mi familia, perra! —sus gritos siguieron aumentando de volumen. —Mi familia se burlo de mi por años. Tienes suerte de que ese bastardito no haya nacido._

 _—¡Ya callate!_

 _Llegado a éste punto, Sasuke ya no sabia que hacer. Si ir y defender a su madre, o correr a su habitación y esconderse hasta que su hermano llegara del instituto. Las ultimas palabras le habían desconcertado demasiado. No tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando. Pero empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento._

 _Su madre se cansó de luchar y se quedo quieta, todavía llorando. Oia que murmuraba en voz baja, pero no alcanzaba a entender qué exactamente. Pero eso quedo en segundo plano cuando Fugaku levantó su mano otra vez, con claras intenciones de volver a pegarle, y luego supo que había actuado por impulso._

 _—¡No la toques!_

 _Por primera vez, desde que Fugaku llegara, ambos adultos se percataron de su presencia. Mikoto incluso dejo de llorar, ahora asustada de ver a Sasuke._

 _—¡Sasuke! ¡Vete a tu cuarto!_

 _Contrario a lo lo que ella esperaba, el menor no acató la orden, sin importarle la desesperación en los ojos y la voz de su mamá. A su edad podia intuir el peligro que corria al quedarse en ese lugar, pero ésta vez no permitió que el miedo le venciera. Ésta vez se quedaría y trataria de defenderla del abusivo de su padre._

 _Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir. La paliza que recibió fue tan fuerte y brutal, que por los siguientes tres dias no pudo levantarse de la cama. Cuando su hermano llegó a casa, ya no era el mismo Sasuke de antes._

 _._

.

.

.

Posiblemente habría seguido arremetiendo contra Itachi, si Suigetsu y dos enfermeros mas, no hubiesen intervenido. Una de las enfermeras fue corriendo velozmente hacia el primer piso para llamar a la gente de seguridad.

Sin embargo, la fuerza de tres hombres fue mas que suficiente para alejar al causante de la pelea del otro Uchiha, que inmediatamente fue socorrido por una enfermera. El Uchiha menor se removió bruscamente para que lo soltaran, sin muchos buenos resultados.

Todavía se sentía traicionado y decepciones porque jamás pensó que Itachi fuera capaz de hacerle algo así. No había vuelto a perder el control de sus emociones desde la noche anterior, o eso pensaba. Pero al confirmar sus sospechas y enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi, su odio hacia él había surgido con más vehemencia.

—Por favor, Sasuke. Ya basta—. Suigetsu le habló muy cerca de su oido, sin tener la menor idea de como calmar al moreno. Ésta era la primera vez que lo había visto alterarse de esa manera. No digamos golpear a su hermano, que siempre lidiaba con el mal caracter de su amigo, sin quejarse ni esperar retribuciones. Musitó una advertencia en voz más baja —: Si sigues así, van a sacarte del hospital. Y no podrás ver a Naruto.

Casualmente esas fueron las palabras correctas para apaciguar la furia aparentemente incontenible de Uchiha. Instantáneamente dejo de patalear y forcejear contra los brazos que lo retenian, respirando profundamente en pro de calmarse un poco.

Atraídos por el ruido y los gritos de las personas, Minato apareció por una puerta seguido de una preocupada Kushina, que vieron todo con ojos desconcertados. Itachi en el piso, con claras señales de estar herido. Dos hombres sujetando a su yerno, que tenia un semblante abatido y sombrio.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —fue la primera pregunta de Minato.

En vista de que nadie respondia, el rubio se dirigió a alguien en quien todavía no había reparado.

—¿Que paso, Hozuki?

El albino contestó, no sin antes apretar el brazo de Sasuke en un contacto que significaba apoyo.

—Sasuke esta muy estresado, no se lo tomen en cuenta. —Se puso a un costado del Uchiha, que seguía con la cabeza gacha —. Desde que se enteró de lo que le pasó a su hijo, a estado un poco alterado.

El rubio observó a su yerno con expresión seria. Las palabras del medico resonaron en su cabeza una vez mas, como si éste estuviera repitiendolo en su oído. Desvío sus ojos en dirección al hermano de éste. Itachi estaba en el suelo, siendo auxiliado por un par de enfermeras que hacían todo lo posible para detener la hemorragia de la nariz.

Finalmente, se fijo en el rostro pálido de Sasuke.

—Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en llegar, Sasuke. Me inclino a pensar que tuviste algún tipo de emergencia en la empresa.

Sasuke, mas suspicaz, logró leer entre lineas. Algo sabía el padre de Naruto. Tenia que seguir actuando con cautela. Ya había armado mucho alboroto en menos de cinco minutos. No le convenia seguir caminando por ese sendero. Había venido hasta allí para ver a Naruto. Solo eso.

—Ya estoy aquí —musito, seriamente—. Quiero ver a Naruto.

—Y lo veras, no te preocupes. Pero antes de eso tenemos que hablar, a solas — Remarcó la ultima palabra, como si no hubieran replicas al respecto. Pero olvidaba que el Uchiha era tan terco como su propio hijo.

—Será después. Quiero verlo, ahora.

Aún sabiendo que podía alargar la conversación y llevarla a terrenos mas peligrosos, su mente le hizo saber que no era una buena idea hacer otro espectáculo en medio del pasillo. Minato pensaba exactamente lo mismo, y por ello asintió, dejando la conversación para otro momento.

—Bien— . Asintió, dandose media vuelta y poniendose delante de Itachi, con el objetivo de ver como estaba.

Cuando habían llegado, a penas había sido capaz de ver como separaban a Sasuke de su hermano. En ese momento tenia montones de preguntas, pero era mejor aclararlas cuando todos estuvieran en un mismo lugar.

Mientras Minato hacia lo propio, Sasuke aprovechó ese momento de distracción para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el otro pasillo, en donde se encontraba la habitación del rubio Uzumaki. Y aunque pensó que Minato no se había dado por enterado, siguió sus pasos hasta desaparecer de la vista de los demás, justo cuando llegaban dos hombres con uniformes de agentes de seguridad.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Que fue lo que pasó aquí? —le pregunto a Itachi, con ojos teñidos de inquietud.

El Uchiha mayor se quejó por la forma en que la enfermera le curaba la herida, pero hizo todo lo posible por no demostrar todo lo que sentía por dentro. Y es que, enterarse de que Sasuke era el único responsable del estado actual de su cuñado, y el causante de la muerte de su sobrino, lo hacia sentir como un mal hermano. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que aún no fuera capaz de contarselo todo a Minato, porque sabia bien como reaccionaria éste. Y no quería que hubiera otra pelea entre ellos.

De alguna manera sentía mucha verguenza por no haber sido capaz de prevenir esa tragedia..

—No se preocupe. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?—insistió.

—Si.

Itachi pensaba, que la mejor manera de decirle a Minato sobre lo que recientemente había descubierto, era mucho mas dificil de lo que suponía. Pero ya habría tiempo para aclarar todo. Por ahora, el único en el que podía confiar era en Uzumaki, que en estos momentos se encontraba bajo los efectos de la amnesia que le había robado gran parte de su vida.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha se miró el rostro por segunda vez con ayuda del espejo del baño de hombres.

La herida de su labio inferior se había desinflamado un poco, pero sabia que volvería a como estaba antes, si no se tomaba los anti-inflamatorios cada cierto tiempo. La enfermera que le había revisado le había dicho que el labio le sanaría en una semana con los cuidados adecuados, pero lo mas recomendable era que se tomara las pastillas para prevenir infecciones.

—Asi que tu también lo sabes—. La masculina voz a sus espaldas le hizo detener su acciones—. ¿Te lo dijo él?

Suigetsu se encontraba a un par de metros, recostando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta, posando su mirada sobre el espejo grande que cubría media pared. Se veía algo decaído, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno. De su boca salió un suspiro de tristeza.

—No. No fue necesario—contestó, reanudando su análisis.

—¿Y entonces como lo supiste?

Dudo un momento, pero finalmente lo hizo. Cuidadoso de no revelar nada que no le conveniera o que lo pusiera en una mala situación si éste se lo contaba a Sasuke. Mal que mal, a penas ese día había descubierto lo terriblemente violento que podía ser su hermano.

—Sasuke tiene un problema—. Empezó a contar en voz baja pero clara. —Mi padre era un hombre muy serio y ambicioso. Pero le gustaba beber, y casi siempre se ponia violento al volver a casa. También nos golpeaba cuando eramos niños. A decir verdad, a mi nunca me tocó, pero yo siempre le defendia, aunque habían veces en las que no podia—hizo una pausa. Nadie mas que Sasuke sabia de esos hechos. Por eso se sentía como si estuviera revelando un secreto que solo les incumbia a ambos. —... Nuestra madre murió a consecuencia de los maltratos de mi padre. Él tenia problemas con el alcohol, y nunca quiso asistir a rehabilitación. Afortunadamente, fue a la carcel. Y allí fue asesinado por otro preso. Yo me quedé con la tutela de Sasuke, a pesar de ser menor de edad, debido a una petición que le hice al juez que llevó nuestro caso. No iba a permitir que nos llevaran a un orfanato y me separaran de mi hermano.

Suigetsu se había quedado con una expresión de tremenda sorpresa, después de escuchar todo por lo que los hermanos Uchiha habían tenido que pasar. Tragó saliva inconcientemente, ligeramente asqueado por la clase de hombre que había sido en vida Fugaku.

—No tenia idea... Sasuke nunca me contó nada sobre su familia... —musitó.

—No es algo que le guste recordar—se encogio ligeramente de hombros—. Y a decir verdad, a mi tampoco. Pero eso le a afectado demasiado, según fui viendolo crecer. Sasuke no quiso hablarlo conmigo ni con ninguna otra persona. Nunca pudo hacerlo.—su voz cambio a uno mas fría—. En una ocasión lo llevé con un psicólogo, pero él se puso a temblar y tuvo un ataque de pánico. Me pidió que nos fueramos, y no tuve otra opción. Todavía era un niño, y supuse que esas cosas le daban miedo. Aún así, pienso que todo eso le afectó demasiado. Ahora pareciera que está actuando en base a lo que nuestro padre le hizo.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso.

—¿Hay algo mas que deba saber? — inquirió Hozuki, que intentaba recomponerse de la desoladora noticia que hasta ese momento había sido ignorante.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la curva de los labios del moreno, pero Suigetsu no se dio cuenta de eso, ensismismado y perplejo como estaba.

—Créeme, hay muchas cosas que es mejor no saber.

—¿Y entonces porque me contaste al respecto? Pudiste haberlo mantenido en secreto. Seguramente tu hermano se enfadara cuando se entere de que me lo dijiste.

—Talvez así sea. —concedió.

—¿Y?

—Tengo mis razones—. Torció el cuello y Suigetsu pudo ver la sonrisa ladeada que adornaba su rostro, gesto que le recordó fugazmente a su amigo. Sintió que un ligero estremecimiento bajaba por su columna vertebral. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que ambos compartian. Luego le miró suspicaz.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo.

—¿Porque lo haría?

—No lo se— desvió su mirada a otro lado, como si los grandes ojos de Itachi pudieran ver dentro de su cabeza—, solo digo que hace rato Sasuke pareció haberse enfadado contigo. Por algo debe haber sido, ¿no? —le mandó una mirada teñida de desconfianza, a lo que Itachi cambio su gesto por uno mas serio.

—Sasuke es mi hermano. Yo nunca le haría daño.

—Eso espero, Itachi. Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años—hizo una pausa—. Me gustaría poder confiar en ti.

—Entonces empieza ahora.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	10. Honestidad

**Capitulo 10**

.

 **ENGAÑO**

.

 **HONESTIDAD**

.

.

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Una semana antes de que la unión matrimonial entre su hermano y Naruto se llevara acabo, el mayor de los Uchiha recibió la inesperada visita del rubio Uzumaki; a quien no veía desde un largo tiempo. Había estado tan ocupado viajando de ciudad en ciudad por culpa de las negociaciones empresariales, que su estadía en Japón se había reducido a venir solo en fechas especiales._

 _Sin embargo, él se había hecho la promesa de asistir a la boda de Sasuke, aunque para ello tuviera que postergar varias reuniones importantes. Además, se enteró hace poco de que su cuñado estaba pasando por una situación similar; organizando la fiesta de compromiso, los preparativos de la boda, los detalles de la recepción, entre otras cosas._

 _Pero verle en su puerta siendo tan tarde, fue una verdadera sorpresa._

 _—¿Naruto?_

 _—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal, Itachi?— lo saludó con su habitual entusiasmo, más esa sonrisa deslumbrante que enamoraba a todo el mundo— Eh... ¿interrumpo algo?_

 _—No...— Itachi le analizó con la mirada por un breve momento. De inmediato notó la forma ligeramente abultada de su vientre. Se sorprendió un poco. Ahora tenía más sentido tanta insistencia por parte de su hermano por apurar la boda. Naruto estaba embarazado._

 _¡Así que Sasuke iba a ser padre! Y él iba a ser tío... vaya. Sin embargo no comentó nada al respecto._

 _—¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?_

 _—¿Yo?— apoyó la mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta. Había tenido que subir las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba descompuesto y le dolían un poco los pies— ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi cuñado favorito?_

 _—Permiteme que de corrija, pero soy tu único cuñado— sonrió levemente._

 _—¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado! — hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa._

 _Naruto... No había cambiado nada en todo el tiempo que se conocían. Aunque, de hecho, estaba más alto y su vientre lo hacía lucir un poco más gordito. Algunas pecas salpicaban la punta de su nariz, pero a penas son perceptibles por el tono de piel que tiene._

 _—Entonces, ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Naruto?_

 _Pasó algo extraño. De pronto la cara del rubio adoptó una expresión seria. Algo que no pasaba a menudo. Para Itachi, aquella faceta lo hacía verse mucho más maduro que el niño alegre y de personalidad abierta que solía ser siempre._

 _—¿Naruto...?_

 _—La verdad es que... Yo vine porque, es...— tartamudeó una vez, inseguro de hallar la palabras correctas. Eso era algo nuevo, Naruto solía ser mucho más directo con la gente—... es sobre Sasuke. Últimamente a estado actuando muy raro._

 _—¿Raro?— levantó una ceja— ¿En qué sentido?_

 _—Pues... para empezar anoche no llegó a casa— dejó salir un largo suspiro— y esta mañana me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa. Sin embargo, para estar seguro llamé a Sakura. Y entonces..._

 _—¿Y que te dijo?— a éste punto Itachi estaba empezando a preocuparse._

 _—Nada. Nunca me contestó..._

 _—Bueno... ¿No lo llamaste a su teléfono privado?_

 _—Si lo hice, pero no...— de pronto su voz lo traicionó y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse— lo siento..._

 _—Naruto...— no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había sido bueno para consolar a la gente._

 _—No es nada, en serio— se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra— pero no sé, tengo miedo... Crees... Tú crees... ¿Qué Sasuke este arrepintiéndose de casarse conmigo?_

 _—Naruto, seré honesto contigo— vió con mucha pena al rubio, quien en esos momentos estaba cabizbajo por lo que sus ojos estaban ocultos. No le gustaba verlo así, no era el mismo Naruto que venía a iluminarlo todo— Sasuke es muy especial para ciertas cosas, eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tiene sus días buenos y sus días malos como cualquier persona. Además, su principal defecto es el orgullo. Pero Naruto, si de algo estoy seguro, y créeme que no exagero, es que mi hermano te considera la persona más importante de su vida._

 _—¿De verdad?_

 _—Claro, ¿No dije que estoy seguro? Naruto, Sasuke te quiere mucho. Y eso es innegable._

 _—Pero entonces... —dudó un poco— ¿Porque a estado evitandome estos últimos días?_

 _—¿Lo a hecho? ¿Se lo has preguntado?_

 _—No... — levantó la cabeza e Itachi vió muchos sentimientos confusos en esos ojos azules — pero no puedo ir y reclamarle su actitud. ¿Qué tal si decide que no quiere casarse conmigo? Tengo miedo, Itachi. ¿Y si lo espanto?_

 _—Mi hermano no hará eso._

 _—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Simple. Él te ama, Naruto._

 _Y solo eso bastó para que el ánimo decaído del rubio se marchara, siendo sustituida por una calidez reconfortante en el pecho. Sonrió. El moreno también sonrió. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran compartiendo algo importante. Y es que lo dos tenían algo en común: amaban a la misma persona._

 _Pero ese momento se rompió con la aparición de otra persona. Alguien que había visto toda la escena y que no se había atrevido a interrumpir por razones que solo estaban en su cabeza, hasta que vió el momento en que esos dos se sonreían._

 _—¡Naruto!_

 _Esa voz llamó la atención de Naruto, que rápidamente torció el cuello en esa dirección. Lo reconoció al instante._

 _—¿Sasuke?_

 _—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

 **000**

Todos estaban especialmente silenciosos ese día. Sobretodo Sasuke, que lo único que lo mantenía de pie y después de dos noches sin dormir, era su fuerza de voluntad. Además de poder estar al lado de Naruto.

Puede que suene hipócrita, si. Pero Sasuke realmente se siente culpable por haber golpeado a Naruto. Tanto así, que el mismo pensaba en entregarse a las autoridades.

—¿Ya despertó?— preguntó la voz de Minato. Hace una hora, los padres de Naruto le había permitido estar a solas con el menor, ya que Sasuke en un principio se había quedado en estado de shock cuando vió el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto.

Además, ellos confiaban ciegamente en Sasuke. Si alguno de ellos tuviera aunque sea una mínima sospecha de que el culpable por el cual su hijo estaba así estaba con ellos, ya habrían llamado a la policía y Sasuke sería llevado a la comisaría de inmediato.

Sasuke negó una vez con la cabeza.

—No. Aún no.

"¿Qué estaría soñando?" Se preguntó Sasuke, viendo detenidamente el sereno rostro de su Naruto. Tan pacífico. Pero aquellos moretones y cardenales lo arruinaban todo. Además, no le gustaba nada esa palidez que tenía. Lucía enfermo.

¿Porque...?

¿Porque tuvieron que ser así las cosas? ¿Porque no había podido controlarse? ¿Porque había tenido que golpear al dobe? ¿Porque justo ahora? ¿Porque no antes? Cuando le sacaba de quicio con sus estupideces...

¿Porque justo ahora que se había embarazado?

Un hijo que ya no estaba. Un niño que jamás vería la luz del día. El tenía la culpa de todo. De eso era cien por ciento consciente. Y nada de lo que hiciera podría disminuir ese dolor.

¡Nada!

—¿Y tu hermano? — Kushina cortó de pronto todo el hilo de sus pensamientos y Sasuke se sintió agradecido por un momento.

—Creo que se fue al baño— contestó su marido, que terminaba de servirse un café bien cargado— por cierto, todavía no me has dicho porque golpeaste a Itachi, Sasuke. ¿Acaso tienen problemas en la empresa? ¿Algo que debamos saber? O se trata de algo personal.

—No, no es nada— hizo una corta pausa y después agregó—: Es un asunto entre él y yo. No se preocupen.

—Esta bien, no vamos a meternos en sus asuntos— concedió Minato, pero luciendo muy inconforme— pero no nos pidas que no nos preocupemos. Itachi y tú son parte de mi familia también, ¿Recuerdas? Lo dije el día que te casaste con mi hijo.

—Si... Como olvidarlo.

—Asi que, si tienes algún problema con tu hermano, ya sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo cuando quieras. Podré darte un consejo si eso necesitas.

—Muchas gracias, Minato...

"!Lo único que necesito es arreglar todo esto...!" Gritó mentalmente Sasuke. Tan frustrado e impotente; y sin que su orgullo pudiera permitírselo, también muy temeroso. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Naruto despertara y lo contara todo? Era casi un hecho de que iba a ir preso. Pero le temía más a la reacción de Naruto.

—¿Sasuke?— Kushina dijo repentinamente.

—¿Si?

—Perdona que lo pregunte, pero tienes una herida en tu mejilla. ¿Te pasó algo de camino hacia aquí? Además... — hizo una pausa, parecía estar dudando— tienes un olor extraño. ¿Acaso has estado bebiendo anoche?

—...

Sasuke no supo que responder. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarla a los ojos y decirle toda la verdad. Mucho menos ahora, no era el momento.

—Tome alguna copa antes en la oficina— admitió a medias.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Si...— mintió otra vez— fue para celebrar el trato con otra empresa muy importante.

—Ah, entiendo...— se le quedó mirando un largo rato, el tiempo suficiente para poner muy nervioso al Uchiha— ¿Olvidaste que Naruto estaba en estado? ¿Porque no estuviste con él ayer? Si tú hubieras estado allí, Naruto no estaría en esta situación. Qué clase de esposo hace...

—Kushina, es suficiente— la cortó su marido, antes de que soltara otra nueva imprudencia. La mujer tuvo que obedecer.

—Lo siento, Minato. Disculpa Sasuke, es solo que... — desvió la mirada a otra parte— soy muy tonta a veces. No es que trate de culparte, tú tenías obligaciones en la empresa y lo entiendo. Lo que pasa es que soy yo quien se siente culpable. Talvez si le hubiera dicho a Naruto que viniera a casa para que pudiera cuidar de él, mientras dure su... — negó varias veces con la cabeza— pero ahora eso no tiene importancia.

Uchiha asintió luciendo muy comprensivo. Esperó que Kushina no hiciera alguna otra pregunta que lo pusiera a él entre la espalda y la pared. Tenía ya suficiente con sentirse un monstruo.

Pasó el tiempo. Kushina había salido del cuarto y del mismo hospital para ir a su casa y traer algunas pertenencias que le servirían de mucho a su hijo. Minato por su parte había ido al baño hace solo un instante, así que en esa habitación solo quedaba Sasuke acompañando al rubio.

De pronto, éste último comenzó a reaccionar. Primero fue una suave queja, luego un fuerte suspiro que atrapó la atención completa del Uchiha.

—¿Naruto?

—Ah... ¿Qué? ¿Donde...?

—¿Naruto, me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme? —tomó su mano entre la suya, y la apretó gentilmente — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Naruto pestañeó varias veces. Volteó a ver el rostro pálido enmarcado por varios mechones de pelo, y lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las pupilas muy negras de aquel hombre.

—¿Ah?

—¡Naruto!— Uchiha no pudo contenerse más y le medio abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarle demasiado— Naruto... Naruto...

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa?

"¿Quien es este sujeto?" Pensaba Naruto, cada vez más desorientado. Por segunda vez había despertado y se topaba con un hombre al que no conocía de nada. ¿Y dónde estaban Minato y esa mujer de largo cabello rojo? ¿Donde habían ido? ¿Porque le había dejado solo?

Uchiha se quedó allí solo un momento más y luego deshizo él mismo el abrazo. No iba a perder más tiempo. Tenía que disculparse.

—Naruto. Lo siento.

—¿C-cómo?

—Perdoname. Te juro que no quise hacerte daño. Créeme, te lo juro. Quiero arreglar todo y haré lo que sea para que me perdones. Pero por lo que más quieras, no me odies...

—¿Odiar...?

"¿Quién es este sujeto?" Por más que forzaba a su mente, no lograba acordarse de nada.

—Escucha Naruto. Sé que te mentí...— tragó saliva con pesadez— y te engañé. Pero necesitas saber la verdad. Y la verdad es que yo no siento nada por ella. Todo era un truco para que el viejo de mi abuelo no se quedara con lo que es nuestro. Solo intentaba proteger nuestro futuro y el futuro de nuestro hijo.

"¿Hijo?"

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Por eso dormí con ella, dos veces—confesó luciendo muy arrepentido — Te juro que solo fueron dos veces. !Y no se como rayos sacó esas fotos, o como las recibiste! Pero yo nunca quise que te enteraras de ésta forma.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente terminó, Uzumaki miró al extraño sin ninguna expresión en concreto. Frunció el ceño y después dijo:

—Disculpa... ¿Tu quien eres?

Esperaba gritos, esperaba llanto, esperaba golpes, y esperaba insultos. Pero Sasuke nunca esperó esa respuesta. En el rostro del rubio no habian rastros de odio o rencor. Todo lo contrario. Usó una voz tan hueca para hacer esa pregunta y lucía tan despreocupado que por un instante creyó encontrarse en un sueño.

—¿Naruto?

—Asi que eso pasó.

De pronto alguien entró por la puerta. Sasuke reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. No necesitó voltearse para saber quién era. Lo malo de todo es que esa persona lo había estado escuchando todo a través de la puerta. Y ahora conocía todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

Mierda.

De todas las personas que habían en ese hospital, ¿Tenía que tratarse precisamente de él?

—Itachi.

 **TBC**

 _N/a: ¡Hola! Hace tantos meses que no actualizaba. Supongo que fue porque me dio pena dejarlas en suspenso con este fic xD nha. Pero bueno, muchas personas me pidieron que continuara, así que me decidí a seguir y finalizar esta historia._

 _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! No olviden que pueden hacerme saber sus opiniones o preguntas con respecto al fic. Yo responderé todo._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _¡Bye!_


	11. Expuesto

**Capitulo 11**

.

.

**ENGAÑO**

.

.

**EXPUESTO**

**.**

 **.**

 **By yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Naruto?_

 _—Sasuke... ¿Tu qué haces aquí?— realmente no esperó encontrar al teme en el mismo edificio donde vivía Itachi— Pensé que estabas en la empresa._

 _—Responde a lo que te pregunte, Naruto._

 _—Ah, b-bueno yo... esto..._

 _—Vino a hablar de algo conmigo— interrumpió Itachi, notando lo nervioso que se había puesto el rubio. Y no solamente él, nació de pronto cierta tensión en el ambiente. Por eso decidió cambiar el curso de la conversación—. En realidad no me espera verlos hoy. Hace mucho que no los veía._

 _—¿Cuando llegaste?— preguntó Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar supicazmente a su hermano._

 _—Hoy en la mañana— contestó Itachi sin percatarse de que los pensamientos de Sasuke iban por otros rumbos— ¿Fue una coincidencia que vinieran ambos a mi departamento? ¿O se pusieron de acuerdo?_

 _—¿Eh?— el menor se sobresaltó, miró a Itachi y Sasuke repetidas veces. Después dejó salir una nerviosa risita floja— ¡Ah, por supuesto...! ¡Fue una casualidad! Yo no tenía idea de que Sasuke también vendría... Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí, teme?_

 _—Vine a visitar a mi hermano, Qué, ¿no puedo?_

 _—¡No, no digo que no!— agitó las manos de un lado a otro— Pero podias haberme avisado antes; pudimos haber venido juntos._

 _—No te lo mencioné porque estabas ocupado con los preparativos de la boda. Además, solo vine de paso. Quería traerle a Itachi el último informe de las ganancias de la empresa de este mes._

 _—Entiendo— Itachi tomó la palabra en ese momento y abrió toda la puerta para invitarlos a su hogar— ¿Quieren pasar y tomar algo?_

 _—¡Claro!_

 _—No._

 _Naruto miró a Sasuke confundido._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Porque no?_

 _—Porque es muy tarde. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor._

 _—Pero solo será un rato...— intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión— ¿Qué no quieres pasar un tiempo con tu hermano? Hace mucho que no se ven._

 _—Habrá tiempo para eso— dijo como restándole importancia._

 _—Ah...— suspiró tristemente— bien, si tú lo dices._

 _—Nos veremos en otra ocasión entonces— dijo Itachi— Naruto, no olvides lo que te dije— sonrió al nombrado con disimulada complicidad, cosa que para nada le gustó a Sasuke._

 _—¡Si! ¡Nos vemos entonces, Itachi! ¡Cuídate mu-! ¡Whoah!—no acabó de decir la frase puesto que Sasuke le había agarrado de un brazo y le obligó a caminar hacia la salida— ¡Sasuke, ten más cuidado! ¡Casi me caigo!_

 _—Camina, dobe._

 _—¡Bien, pero no muy rapido! Me duelen los pies...— hizo una expresión de dolor, pero en realidad no era algo tan grave. Solo que era incómodo caminar al mismo paso que el moreno._

 _Por otro lado, Itachi estuvo observando toda la escena desde la puerta. Ahora que pensaba... ¿No estaba su hermano un poco de mal humor? No le pareció nada bien que arrastrase al rubio de ese modo, pero prefirió no decir nada, pues a Naruto parecía no molestarle. Esa parecía ser su forma común de tratarse. Sin embargo, su hermano debería considerar más el embarazo de Naruto, ¿no?_

 _Bueno, no estaba muy seguro. Lamentablemente no sabía mucho de esas cosas, así que más adelante tendría que buscar asesoramiento de otra persona._

 _Dejó de lado ese pensamiento cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el número de la llamada entrante. El remitente era desconocido, pero contestó de cualquier modo._

 _—¿Diga? ¿Quien habla?_

 _—Hola, Itachi. ¿Qué tal estás?_

 _El corazón del moreno se detuvo a penas por un segundo._

 _—Tú._

 _—Veo que todavía me recuerdas. Eso es bueno._

 _—¿Porque me llamas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? — por su tono de voz, la llamada de esa persona le desagradó bastante._

 _—Auch, no me trates con tanto desprecio, Itachi. Yo solo deseaba oír la voz de mi querido hermano mayor*._

 _El Uchiha se calmó a sí mismo. Honestamente le disgustaba demasiado ser llamado por ese apelativo._

 _—Escucha, no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero será mejor que me lo digas ahora o voy a colgar._

 _—Siempre tan directo, hermano. ¿Porque eres tan malo conmigo?_

 _Itachi trató de no caer en su juego. Justo iba a colgar en ese momento, pero la voz del otro lo detuvo. Esta vez se oyó menos despreocupado y más serio._

 _—Quiero otro millón de dólares._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—El dinero que me diste ya se terminó. Quiero otro millón, y solo tienes hasta éste fin de semana._

 _—Ni hablar— aseveró rotundo—. No pienso darte más dinero._

 _—¿Oh? ¿Entonces prefieres que hable con tu adorado hermano y le cuente todo lo que has hecho a sus espaldas? ¿Quieres que se entere de la clase de personas con las que se codea? Mal... que mal hermano mayor resultaste ser._

 _—¡Cierra la boca! ¡No eres quien para juzgarme!_

 _—Mira, dejemonos de discusiones. Yo solo quiero el dinero y tú tienes bastante. Me das lo que te pido y yo te dejo en paz por... ¿Seis meses?_

 _—¿Acaso planeas chantajerame de por vida? ¿Estás loco?_

 _—Si, lo estoy— soltó una risita divertida—. Y sabes que soy capaz de ir con tu precioso hermanito y contarle el tipo de hombre que eres. No creo que le guste nada la sorpresa. ¿O tú que dices?_

 _Uchiha pensó seriamente en ir a buscarlo y arreglar las cosas cara a cara. No le gustaba nada ser chantajeado de esa forma, menos si se trataba de ese sujeto._

 _Pero solo por esta vez iba a ceder. Buscaría luego una forma de deshacerse de él._

 _—De acuerdo. Dame una fecha y el lugar._

 _—Esperaba oírte decir eso._

 **000**

—¿Haz estado engañando a Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe — se sentó en una silla que había en el pasillo, muy lejos de la habitación en donde estaban Naruto y su padre— Entonces... ¿Vas a contarle todo a Minato?

Sasuke asumió que esa era la oportunidad perfecta que tomaría Itachi para sacarle del camino y así poder quedarse con Naruto. Pero no iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. Primero muerto antes que permitir que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

Itachi miró a todas las personas que caminaban por allí. Quería asegurarse de que nadie mas oyera la conversación tan delicada que iba a tener con su hermano.

—No, aún no —contestó Itachi—. Pero considero mejor que deberías de ser tu quien se los diga.

—¿Porque lo haría? —se encogió de hombros— ya descubrí que Naruto no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Mejor para mí.

Itachi miró muy enojado a su hermano menor. No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad Sasuke pensaba aprovecharse de la situación?, ¿Iba a seguir negando que él había lastimado a Naruto? Y lo peor de todo, es que no le sorprendía nada viniendo de él. Desde adolescente, siempre había sido muy egoísta y frío para resolver sus asuntos.

Pero aún así. Esta vez se trataba de un problema muy grave. No podía dejar que Sasuke hiciera una cosa tan vil. Para él era obvio que algo malo pasaba en la cabeza de su hermano; y si antes no lo había notado, es porque prefirió creer que todo iba bien en la vida de su pequeño hermano. Pero por desgracia no.

La realidad era muy dura.

El mayor cerró los ojos y de su boca salió un suspiro pesaroso. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre la silla que había a un lado de Sasuke.

Desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido no había dejado de sentir culpa. Por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que faltaba por venir. Pero al mismo tiempo quería ser tolerante con Sasuke. Quería poder comprenderle. Era su única familia despues de todo. Por ningún motivo iba a darle la espalda.

Era su hermano menor y lo quería.

Pero de ningun modo iba a permitir que Sasuke se beneficiara de la pérdida de memoria del rubio. Sasuke estaba loco si pensaba hacer algo como eso. Uzumaki tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad. Sabía que iba a provocarle un dolor tremendo, pero era lo más correcto.

—Golpeaste a Naruto— afirmó. Sasuke ni siquiera reaccionó, estaba muy ocupado mirando al piso. El mayor se preocupó al ver su expresión tan decaída, lucía triste— ¿Porque lo hiciste?

El menor tardó en contestar.

—No lo se.

—Sasuke...

—¡No lo sé, maldición!— masculló con los puños fuertemente apretados— ¿Crees que lo hice adrede? ¿Crees que quise hacerle daño a Naruto? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces?— el también alzó la voz— ¡No entiendo tu punto, Sasuke! ¡No sé cómo pudiste hacer algo así!

—¡Estaba molesto! ¿Bien?

—¿Molesto? ¿Molesto porqué?

Sasuke resopló. Estaba actuando como un niño pequeño e Itachi tomó nota de ello. El menor se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que solo hacia cuando estaba sumamente nervioso. Definitivamente, su hermano no estaba bien. Tampoco lograba entender la actitud de Sasuke. No sabía qué con exactitud, pero había algo raro en él. Parecía otro.

Finalmente, en voz muy baja Sasuke habló:

—Naruto... quería dejarme.

—¿Quería dejarte? —repitió sin entender del todo.

—Naruto descubrió que yo le engañaba—murmuró—. Y él... planeaba irse a casa de sus padres. Yo traté de detenerlo, pero todo se salió de control.

—¿Y?

—Terminé por golpearlo.

¿En serio? ¿Solo por eso había golpeado a Naruto? Aquello le desconcertó. Para él sonaba tan absurdo que en un principio pensó que Sasuke iba contarle algo más. Pero eso no pasó. No dijo nada más sobre el asunto.

Internamente maldijo al hombre muerto al que solia llamar padre. Si Fugaku no hubiera hecho lo que hizo cuando eran más jóvenes, probablemente Sasuke no hubiera obrado de esa forma. Y seguramente, todo habría sido diferente.

Sin embargo, había algo allí que no terminaba de convencerlo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Si.

"Bien, parece que no va a decirme" pero era comprensible. Sasuke estaba enojado con él por alguna razón, así que no iba a hablar mucho sobre el tema. Eso siempre pasaba cuando su hermano se molestaba. Pero le dolía. De verdad le dolía que Sasuke se cerrara de esa forma con él. A pesar de ser hermanos, la confianza que se tenían parecía haberse esfumado.

¡Pero eso no es importante ahora!

Así que volvió a seguir adelante con su plan inicial.

—Sasuke, tienes que hablar con Kushina y Minato. Todavía estás a tiempo de hacer bien las cosas.

"Hipócrita" pensó Sasuke, reprimiendo el deseo de lanzarse nuevamente contra el mayor. Si éste supiera las terribles ganas que tenía de matarlo, seguramente no estaría allí tan tranquilo hablando con él.

—Cállate, Itachi. Métete en tus propios asuntos— torció el cuello hacia la izquierda y le dedicó al mayor una mirada muy fría—. Yo no tengo porqué hacer nada de lo que tú me digas.

Itachi se cansó de ser paciente.

—¿Porqué de pronto parece que me odias, Sasuke? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

—Cómo si no lo supieras.

—Es que no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo, ¿No podrías ser más claro conmigo?

Sasuke se levantó de golpe. Itachi hizo lo propio pues no quería volver a repetir la misma escena de hace unas horas. No quería ser golpeado por su hermano menor nuevamente.

—¿Quieres saber porqué te odio, Itachi? ¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga?

—Adelante, porque no lo entiendo.

El menor negó con la cabeza. No podía creerlo. Itachi era un maldito hipócrita que sabía mentir muy bien. Estúpido, estúpido Itachi.

—A ti te gusta Naruto.

—...

Qué.

Se quedó mudo por la impresión. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Sasuke había dicho que a él le gusta Naruto? ¿Naruto? ¿El mismo Naruto que era pareja de su hermano...?

—Veo que te quedaste sin palabras, Itachi. Eso solo me dice que tengo razón, ¿No? Después de todo, el que calla otorga.

—No... — aún no podía salir de su estupor— no es eso.

—¿Ah? ¿Vas a negarlo entonces?

—Sasuke— miró al menor muy perplejo—, no sé de dónde sacaste que a mí me gusta Naruto. Pero estás muy equivocado. A mí no...

—¿Equivocado yo? — soltó una risita falsa— no trates de engañarme, Itachi. Ya lo sé todo.

—¿Lo sabes todo? ¿Sabes qué cosa?— su ceño se frunció profundamente—¡Naruto para mí es como un hermano menor! ¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera que a mí me puede interesar tener algo con él?

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No soporto más tu hipocresía! No te creo, Itachi. No creeré en nada de lo que digas — se dió media vuelta, con la intención de irse de allí pues ya no sabía si podría controlarse; pero antes de irse dijo unas palabras de las que más adelante se arrepentiría —: tú y yo ya no somos hermanos.

—¡Sasuke!

—Asi que no vuelvas a hablarme.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

Itachi no lo siguió, no fue tras él como se esperaba. Solo vió sintiéndose impotente, como su hermano menor se alejaba más y más.

En primer lugar no pudo seguirle porque sus palabras le habían calado muy profundo. ¿Que a él le gustaba Naruto? ¿Qué no soportaba más su hipocresía? ¿Qué ya no eran hermanos? ¿De dónde había sacado Sasuke todas esas ideas? ¡Era absurdo! ¡Nada de eso era cierto! Sin embargo, le dolía mucho saber que Sasuke pensaba eso de él.

"Realmente, algo va mal con Sasuke..."

 **000**

Llevaba puesto un uniforme de enfermera. La peluca la había comprado en E-bay y el gafete falso lo había conseguido a muy buen precio con uno de sus contactos. Estaba segura que nadie la reconocería ni sospecharía de ella. Despues de todo se encontraba en un hospital.

Todos allí estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a los pacientes; nadie en ese lugar le prestaria atención a una simple enfermera que transportaba un carito con comida.

Sin embargo, no debía perder más tiempo. Solo le dieron dos semanas para arreglar el problema que se originó por su impertinencia. Ahora estaba muy arrepentida de haber enviado esas fotos al correo de Uzumaki. Por culpa de eso ahora estaba internado en un hospital y con su vida totalmente desecha. Y ella pagaba los platos rotos también. No quería ensuciarse las manos, pero no quedaba más opción que esa.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil. No tenía ningún conocimiento clínico sobre la amnesia, ni siquiera sabía si algo como eso se podía arreglar. Pero tenía que intentarlo, no quedaba de otra. De eso dependía la vida de la persona que más quería.

Izumi jamás podría perdonarse que algo malo le sucediera a Itachi. Inclusive, ella sería capaz de matar o dar su vida con tal de asegurar su bienestar.

¿Y que hay de Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Acaso su vida no valen nada?

Por supuesto, ellos también son importantes. Bueno, no tanto como Itachi; pero de todos modos iba a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlos a ellos también. Ya que sabía que eran personas importantes en la vida de su mejor amigo. Y la perdida de uno o ambos sería doloroso para el mayor.

Varios pasillos despues, en medio del personal y la gente que caminaba a su lado, Izumi se concentró en asegurarse que nadie la interceptara. Sabía muy bien el número de habitacion en donde Uzumaki se encontraba. El gran dilema era que su familia estaba acompañándolo.

Menos mal que tenía un plan, o de lo contrario no serviría de nada haber llegado tan lejos. Aún así, estaba nerviosa.

Gracias al cielo, ella aún no se percató de que la estaban siguiendo. De lo contrario, ahora mismo estaría muerta de miedo.

 **TBC**

 _N/a: Lo prometido es deuda, un actualización puntual */*_

 _Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejarme su comentario, de verdad me alegran el día. Así que de corazón espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. También quiero dar el aviso de que en el próximo capítulo se desvelan muchas cosas, como por ejemplo la identidad del enmascarado... ku ku ku._

 _¡Finalmente aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo! ¡2019! Siempre me pongo nostálgica en estas fechas... TuT. No olviden pasarlo con su familia y amigos. Creanme, valdrá mucho el tiempo invertido._

 _Eso es todo._

 _Nos leemos pronto ?_


End file.
